


Moxtober2020

by HidingInTheClouds



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Boysinlove, Fluff, Leather, M/M, Marriedlife, RoMox - Freeform, Smut, ambreigns - Freeform, male/male relationship, moxtober2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInTheClouds/pseuds/HidingInTheClouds
Summary: My answers to the moxtober 2020 promt list by @jeniferb-art and @captainbigdickmoxley over on tumblr :)
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 53
Kudos: 44





	1. Day 1 ~ Baby Mox

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, its been a while huh, to put a long story short I have been gone so long because a memory core in my laptop died and trying to find the problem took my hard drive out with it, then I lacked inspiration for writing but the moxtober prompt list caught my eye and inspiration struck so here we go! 
> 
> Fics are on the go again! 
> 
> Oh one more thing before I shut up and let you scroll onward, from the tags you may have noticed that I have used the tag ‘married life’ a few of these fics will almost certinly tie into my past fics or at least take place in the same universe so for the sake of consistancy Mox will mostly be referred to as Dean when at home :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean prepares for re-entering the world as Mox.

Dean shifted as weight settled along his side, but didn't pull his attention away from the screen and the video he was watching, an arm slid over his back and a chin rested itself on his shoulder and all feel quiet again for a few seconds.

Roman pressed a kiss to the side of Dean's head and started paying attention to the video Dean was watching, curiosity instantly building up when he recognised the baby faced man who went flying from the top rope across the ring.

"De?" Dean hummed in response.

"Why are you watchin videos of your really old matches?"

"Inspiration." Dean mumbled. Rman hummed in question, echoing Dean's response.

"Been a while since I was Mox, thought watchin' some old matches would help get back into the head space." Dean said, shifting slightly to select another video as the current one he was watching ended, this time it was a promo.

"Babe, you have always been a good talker, you will be awesome as always." Roman said. Dean finally pulled his gaze away from the screen instead meeting Roman's gaze.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I feel like I wont be able to fire stuff off so easy since I have been readin' other peoples words for so long." Dean said, Roman nodded without hesitation tightening his arm around Dean, pulling his husband a little closer.

"Yeah, 'f theres one thing you have never had issues with when your in that head space its words, I know you will do amazing." He said.

"What are you up to anyway." Dean snorted turning his attention back to the video.

"Nice try." He mumbled, Roman whined in disappointement.

Dean was staying tight lipped about his plans Roman could honestly say he knew about as much as anyone else did, beyond the video Dean had dropped announcing the return of Mox, Dean had all but refused to tell him anything else, Roman was beyond curious but he knew Dean was excited, he had a sparkle in his eyes that said he was enjyoing himself, and Roman had wandered in a few times to find Dean on the phone excitedly chatting about plans with whoever was involved in whatever he was planing, Roman never managed to gather anything from these chats it was like Dean had developed the hearing of a cat because he would always almost immediately stop talking as soon as Roman even came close to the room, so Roman had decided to simply try asking every now and again to see if he could maybe catch Dean off his guard enough for him to answer without realising what he was doing, so far he had been unsucessful, really a big part of him didn't want to know, excited to find out when Dean was ready to share, whenever that would be.

He was shook from his thoughts when Dean moved, rolling off the bed the other man paced around the room a little.

"See, already dropping there." He said, proping himself up with his arm, resting his head on his hand. Dean turned firing a smirk in Roman's direction before wandering over to the mirror and critically looking himself up and down.

"Think I should go baby faced again?" He asked, rubbing his hand over the scruff on his face. Roman shook his head.

"Naa."

"Think I can pull this off?" Dean asked once again his eyes roaming over his reflection.

"Absolutely." Roman answered.

"I just hope they like it." Dean mumbled.

"De, babe." Roman started, pushing himself off the bed and walking over to him and pulling him into his arms.

"They already love you, and if they don't then they are missin' out." Dean hummed letting himself move into Roman's embrace.

"'s gonna be fun at least." He said quietly.

"Then thats all that matters." Roman said, really he was not in the slightest bit worried, Dean would always have these moments of insecurity, he had had them for as long as Roman had known him, whenever he was about to change something he would second guess himself right until he got the reaction and opinions from those he cared about the most, Roman knew it, he had seen it on several occasions, Dean had all the time in the world for his fans, both new and the ones who had been there right from the beginning, and Roman was sure the other man didn't realise just how many of them there were out there, or how many of them cared about him, and would support him regardless of what he did or where he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it, the first bit of fanfic I have written in quite a while, I hope its at lest half way decent, but it might take a little while to get back into the swing of writing every day again, so if its not half ways decent maybe by the end of the month there will be something worth reading somewhere in the mess :) 
> 
> Also looking down the list I think there might not actually be a full month worth of prompts for me to answer here, theres a couple that I dont know how to write a fic around, mainly becasue I think the prompt list was designed for gifsets/photo edits to be made, so we might be a few short of a full 31 days from the actual prompt list, so if you have ideas for something you would like me to write let me know maybe we could fill up some of those days with your guys’ own prompts!


	2. Day 2 ~ Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based around Roman's current heel persona, I get mob boss vibes from him, and yeah this happened... enjoy some AU for day 2...
> 
> Roman's a mob boss, Dean's a fighter, Smut ensues. 
> 
> mobboss!Roman  
> Fighter!Dean

Roman looked from the squirming man before him to his cousin and raised an eyebrow, Jimmy shrugged and held up 3 pieces of rope, knots sat near the middle of each length, all of them tight, the rope's ends shredded, Roman raised his other eyebrow, eyes flicking back to the man in the room and the back to the rope.

"Really?" He asked, the incredulity clear in his voice.

"3 times uce." Jey said from Jimmy's other side.

Roman sighed, the man before him really didn't seem like anything half way special, from his ratty jeans to battered jacket which was laid on a table across the other side of the room, it had taken 6 guys to tie him down, 4 of which were currently with the medics with suspected broken bones, Roman was still waiting on the confirmation of what exactly had been broken but Jimmy had been certain at least one broken nose was in the mix, and in the end they had had to use chains to keep him there for more than 10 minutes, it just didn't make sense.

Roman huffed and walked away from the window nodding so the door was unlocked and entry granted, the door swinging shut behind him, inside the room and closer to him, his captive looked even less imposing, Roman noted a small waist, and judging by his build Roman suspected that they were probably similar heights.

He stalked forward, aware of furious blue eyes glaring at him from beneath messy red blonde strands.

"If you try to bite me I will personally rip every one of your teeth out of your mouth with my bare hands." He growled, there was a snort in response and Roman almost paused in shock, that was not the response he had been expecting in the slightest, but as he reached around the bound man, the head tilted forward and he was able to pull the material they had used as a gag away with little problem. as he pulled away his phone pinged with a message. Sliding it out of his pocket he glanced down at it.

' _Uce, med is back, 2 broken arms, a fractured ankle, 2 broken noses._ ' Roman didn't reply to the message just slid his phone back into his pocket and before he could do anything else the man before him spoke.

"How much damage did I do?" Roman raised an eyebrow but blue eyes held his gaze.

"I'm gonna ask the questions here." He stated, the man shrugged as best his bound arms would let him.

"'s just curious. know I broke at least one nose." He said.

"What's your name?" Roman asked moving on without answering.

"Mox." He replied.

"And the rest?" Roman pressed, the man, Mox snorted again.

"'M not stupid enough to answer that." It was Roman's turn to snort.

"I know who you are, 'f you wanted to know who I was you would already know." Mox added.

"The fact that you were dragged down here for beating on one of my guys in one of my clubs tells me your more stupid than you seem to think you are." Much to Roman's surprise anger flashed over Mox's face.

"'F 'm stupid for that then I will take it, doesn't matter who he is or where he is, that poor girl he was harassin' is just tryin' to do her job. he got no right to go grabbin' at people like that without consent." He growled. That gave Roman pause, he took harassment of the girls working in his club seriously, but still.

"That's what the bouncers are there for. If you actually know who I am you know I don't stand for shit like that." He stated, again Mox's shoulders raised and fell.

"Yeah well, I was closer, Don't give a shit what I did, would beat the shit outta him again if I caught him doing it again." Mox said firmly.

"Took some gettin' you in here for long enough for me to talk to you, you're a decent fighter." Roman said folding his arms taking note that the other man was squirming again.

"Gotta be, 'm a fighter, 's what I do." He said. 

"What do you really want with me?" He asked, Roman tilted his head in question.

"If you were really that pissed off about what I did I would be dead not chained to a chair." Mox stated simply. Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I decided you weren't worth the bullets." Mox snorted then much to Roman's shock he huffed and stood up, holding out the length of chain that had been wrapped around his wrists binding them behind his back along with the padlock that had been used to lock them together.

"How'd?" He started, Mox smirked,

"'s what I do." He repeated, he stepped forward right into Roman's personal space.

"'F you ever decide you actually do want me to bite you, look me up." He said, stepping back and offering a dimpled smile that looked far too innocent on the mans face and following it up with a flirtatious wink he grabbed his jacket and bowed his way out of the room. Leaving Roman staring after him. He saw Jimmy and Jey move to stop him but flicked out a hand to stop them.

"Find out who he is." He stated simply.

"Find out how the hell he broke this lock in less than 10 minutes with me stood in front of him." He added.

"And find out how the hell he managed to put 6 guys in the hospital in as many hours." He snapped, finished making his demands Roman excused himself to his office. The door closing behind him, and huffed as he sat at his desk, Roman was partially loath to admit it but he wanted Mox, wanted him more than he wanted to admit to even himself.

It only took Jimmy an hour to have the answers to some questions in Roman's hand.

"Turns out Mox was all I needed, He's one of the best fighters in the rings." Roman blinked.

"What?" He asked, taking thr offered papers

”Yeah man, he's been top guy in one of the rings for the better part of the last 3 years, I checked out his win loss record, dudes only lost a hand full of matches in the last year, and man his matches are brutal, he has literally thrown himself into fire for a match, also it turns out that he can pick a lock so easy cos of the amount of cage matches the guy has done he can break a lock on a door and escape in less than 10 seconds when he needs to." Roman had to admit he was impressed. and if possible he wanted Mox more. Roman hummed and started reading over the sheets Jimmy had handed over, one a profile on one ‘Jon Moxley’ the others breakdowns of his matches, at a glance Roman could see what Jimmy meant, there was some brutal looking spots described.

3 days later Roman had done his homework and had found out where Mox would be for his next match, the match went as Roman expected after what he had read and after some internet searches had watched cell phone videos uploaded for the world to see, the match had ended with Mox's arm raised in victory fingers red with his opponents blood, lips bloody with his own and a smirk on his face, Roman watched him make his way from the ring trash talking all the way seemingly oblivious to the roaring boo's he was receiving, once he was gone Roman stood up, walking to the back stage area like he owned the place, and wandered around hearing his prize before he saw it, Mox was being dabbed at by someone with a cloth, or he would have been if not for his hand's shoving it away.

"'S not my blood, go away, 'm fine."

"Mox' at least wash that shit off, Jesus, last time you walked outta here covered in blood they wanted to arrest you." The man with the towel snapped. Mox huffed and grabbed the towel, vigorously scrubbing at his face for a few seconds he moved to his arms and hands and gave them the same treatment before throwing the soiled towel back at the man and grabbing his shirt pulling it over his head he held out his hand expectantly, the man sighed and handed Mox a packet which the other man took and with the same bow he had offered Roman 4 days before he took his leave.

Roman followed,

"You know, you are half way decent." He said once he too stepped out of the door and it had closed behind him, Mox who was several paces ahead of him turned on the spot to face Roman.

"Wondered how long it would be before you showed up, saw you in the crowd, like what you saw?” He asked. Roman hummed, stepping forward closing the gap between them, Roman was pleased to see that the other man didn't back down, instead he squared up with him, he had been right there was only an inch or 2 at most between them, it was refreshing, most people backed down pretty quickly with him.

"You gonna stare into my eyes all night or are ya gonna kiss me?" Mox asked, his voice a low rumble, Roman opened and closed his mouth a few times scrambling for an answer and huffing when he got a smirk in response.

"Only to shut you up." He mumbled before he grabbed the other man's jacket and pulled him into a rough kiss, there was nothing gentle about it, their mouths hitting together with a slight smack at the force, Roman took control fast, keeping the kiss rough even as Mox fought him for dominance, he felt Mox shrug before arms wrapped around him and Mox melted into the kiss.

"We..." Mox started, pulling back for a gasp of air, "Doin'... Th...This.... Here?" He finished around kisses. Roman hummed into Mox's mouth and pulled him back a step toward his car. But Mox grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"Live round the corner." He said tugging Roman with him, a part of Roman knew it was probably a bad idea to go with a random stranger like this but was not thinking of anything but getting off the street as soon as possible.

They used several walls on their way, each of them taking turns in being pushed against it, eventually Mox was pushed against his own front door which closed with a snap behind him, one of his hands leaving Roman's shoulder to paw behind him locking the door with a click. Shrugging off his jacket it fell forgotten to the floor Roman, not far behind it, shoes were kicked off somewhere a few steps from the door, Roman didn't take in much of his surroundings as the two made it down a dark hall pulling Mox's shirt off as they went, Mox fiddling with the buttons of his shirt which was lost in the doorway of another room, where Mox flicked out a hand and turned on a lamp with the kind of practiced ease that came from knowing your surroundings well.

Now in the privacy of a bedroom there was no hesitance in removing the remaining clothes. the two falling in a tangle of limbs onto the bed. Roman gasped as a warm had took hold of him, stroking him a few times before Mox flipped them over and slid down his body, Roman gasped hands fisting through Mox's hair as the other man deep throated him in one go, Mox worked him over easy, reducing Roman to a moaning mess quickly, and just when Roman felt himself getting close Mox pulled off him, Roman growled and made to push the other man back to where he had been but Mox smirked and climbed back up his body.

"Thought you would want somethin' better, or do you not want my ass?" He asked. Roman could barely string words together let alone a full sentence. he reached for the edge of the bed and his pants, which Mox seemed to understand as he handed them to Roman who pulled a condom out of his pocket handing it to the other man, Mox took it sliding it onto him and reaching to his side for a bottle of lube Roman hadn't even noticed was there he coated Roman with it and then taking Roman in his hand he moved up and slid down onto him taking him slowly until Roman had bottomed out inside him. Roman moaned as he realised the other man had clearly been prepping himself while he was working him over and if possible Roman was sure he was even more turned on.

"Oh my god, Mox." Roman gasped, his hands settling on Mox's hips, Mox leaned froward for a kiss, his hips moving as he stared to ride him.

"Dean." Mox gasped, Roman hummed in question.

"My name is Dean." Roman gasped.

"Dean." He echoed, There wasn't much said, each getting close to the edge, riding their orgasm's out with moan's of the other's name, and Mox, Dean flopped at Roman's side when he had finished riding it out. reaching for his boxers he cleaned them both off throwing them over to a basket in the corner. they lay beside one another for a few moments coming down slowly.

"Dean?" Roman evetually asked. Dean hummed.

"'S safer." Roman didn't need to ask what he meant by that, the streets were dangerous, he was living proof of that, but still curiosity burned through him, was Dean keeping himself or someone else. Dean bit his lip and Roman took notice, the other man clearly realising someone like Roman was the exact person who probably shouldn’t know it.

“Don’t worry I wont use it against you... Ever.” Roman said firmly, Dean met his eyes but didn’t ask.

”Not the way to go about it if I wanna do that again.” Roman stated, Dean smirked clearly pleased with himself.

”Wanna go again in the shower?” He asked sitting up, Roman nodded and followed him.

”Absolutely.”

Roman made it his goal over the next few months to answer his questions about Dean, and within a year had all the answers and more as Dean, still known as Mox outside the walls of their home and a select few of their closest friends and Roman's family, now they were the ultimate power couple, and when the local law enofrcement had realised that they had slowly been cleaning the streets of the city of all the common low lifes and scum well, there would never be any evidence that they had simply looked the other way or any evidence anyone did gather was 'misplaced' as if it had never been collected in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, there you have it, day 2, I had fun writing this even though I feel like it just kind of trailed off into nothing at the end there... honestly I feel like this could probably have been a whole multi chapter story all on its own... maybe i will write it one day... See you all tomorrow for day 3 :)


	3. Day 3 ~ Leather

Roman had been so lost in the pile of photographs he had been flicking through that when he heard the front door open and someone call out his name he actually jumped.

"Ro?"

"'M up here babe." He called back, hearing Dean kicking off his shoes and making his way up the stairs, he grinned when the other man appeared in the door way, Dean offered a just as happy grin in return and dropped his bags in the corner.

"Hey, what're you doin'" He asked, taking in the boxes surrounding Roman.

"I was tired of boxes falling on me every time I opened the damn door so I was just sorting through stuff and tidying up a bit." He explained Dean hummed, he had had a box fall on him just the other day, and used his foot to push a box across the floor and sat down looking inside it curiously, it was full of what looked like old ring gear, and as he pulled out a jacket he realised just how old the gear was.

“I didn't even realise I still had this.” He said, Roman looked up and laughed, it was yet another leather jacket, Dean, Roman knew, owned at least 4, The battered one he had had for as long Roman had known him, really it has seen better days but the leather was soft from wear and Dean insisted it was comfortable, and he wore it all the time. There was the brown one he had been wearing around WWE for a while, far newer and Dean still wore it on occasion trying to wear it in but tended to keep it for colder days. There was the one Dean and jokenly dubbed 'The Interview Jacket', Roman simply knew it as 'the new one', a burgundy jacket that Dean had worn for a bunch of interviews and then declared that it would only be for interviews, and then there was the one he was running around in now his name spray painted down the back of it, and well apparently there was this one too. It was very similar to his current ring one, though this one had clearly seen better days, only Mox was painted down it in green, and Roman could see the silver of a large safety pin poked through it down one side, it also looked like something had scraped down one of the sleeves, chunks of leather stood up in nicks all the way down it.

“What happened to it?” Roman asked curiously running his fingers over the bumps. Dean shrugged.

“Barb wire probably, I used to run around CZW and stuff with this one I think.” He answered, Roman scrunched his nose in response, he didn't particularly like thinking back to some of the more hardcore stuff Dean had done back in the day, not liking the idea of some of the down right dangerous positions his husband had put himself into in spite of Dean's insistence that everything they had done had been rehearsed to the second, and that there was contingency plans for contingency plans incase anything did go wrong. Dean seemed to pick up on Roman's train of thought because he picked up the sleeve and flopped it in Roman's direction.

“Contingency plan.” He stated, Roman shook his head and waved it off. Dean shrugged and then put it on, well he tried, it became clear that Dean had grown since he had last worn it, the sleeves tight around his bicep's and shoulders, and Roman could tell that it probably wouldn't fasten more than half way, though he was sure it would fasten around Dean's still small waist.

“I think I got bigger.” Dean needlessly stated, twisting around trying to look at himself, Roman snorted a laugh.

“Understatement.” Dean turned back to him and grinned.

“Think I could pull off full leather?” He asked, shrugging the jacket off and dropping it back in the box, Roman scrunched his nose again.

“Why? I can't imagine that being fun to wrestle in.” Dean shrugged.

“Just an idea, and your probably right.”

“Course I am right, we sweat enough without adding thick sweaty leather to it.” Roman shuddered at the feeling the idea produced and Dean finally scrunched his nose up too.

“Yeah fair enough, no full leather.” Dean pulled another box toward him and the two spent the next hour or so sorting and reminiscing at random items they pulled out of boxes before everything was sorted and put back far neater than it had been before, a couple of boxes of things to throw out piled near by, as they closed the door Roman spoke.

“Yes.” Dean looked round humming in question.

“Yes?” He echoed.

“Yes, you could pull off full leather.” Roman said quietly, his cheeks going slightly red picking up a box and heading out of the room.

“You would look hot as fuck in full leather.” He mumbled. Dean stood there for a second watching his husband as he took his leave then smirked, grabbed the other box and followed him, thoughts already flowing as to how he could use this to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't all that inspired for this one but I think I managed to come up with something ok in the end :)
> 
> for anyone who read this earlier I apologise profusely because my spelling was horrendous, hopefully I have caught any issues now :)


	4. Day 4 ~ Vehicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had an idea for this, then I got a comment about how I ended yesterday's chapter from stingerette1975... I then was inspired to write a bit of a continuation or sequel if you will, as always with my stories like this this chapter is stand alone and you dont need to have read yesterdays to be able to follow todays and vice versa.

"Roman?" Roman poked his head into the living room from the door to the garage where he was doing laundry, when he heard Seth's confused voice.

"What?" Seth didn't look around instead choosing to look out the window.

"How much do you love Dean?" Roman frowned.

"Too much to really say... Why?"

"Well, he's either going through a mid life crisis or hes going to jail." Seth stated, Roman stared.

"Could be both." He added after a moment of thought.

"What?" He asked again, finally crossing the room to join Seth.

"What're you talking about?"

"That." Seth stated, Roman looked out the window and froze, then promptly turned and walked straight for the front door.

When Roman opened the door Dean was just stepping out of the car, this wasn't particularly of note, what was of note though, was that it was not the car he had left in, again not particularly of note, it wasn't unusual for them to ride home in a rental and drop it back off later, no, what made this arrival different from all the others and particularly note worthy was that Dean was driving a Ford GT, a car Roman knew damn well Dean didn't own, and a car he wouldn't like to think about how much it would cost to rent for any reasonable amount of time.

"Hey babe." Roman said carefully as he stepped out the door. Dean looked around and grinned, eyes covered by sunglasses.

"Hey." He greeted as if nothing was going on what so ever.

"Um..." Roman started, but trailed off not sure what to ask. Dean's smile grew, dimples popping.

"Like it?" Roman shrugged, it wasn't every day one got to be up close with a Ford GT but the curiosity was killing him.

"What?" Dean huffed, leaning on the roof of the car, that same dimpled smile back on his face again.

"Why is it a what?, why do you assume I did something?" He asked, Roman raised an eyebrow and waved his hand toward the car, Dean shrugged.

"Jericho." He said, as if that explained everything, it didn't. Something about that must have shown on Roman's face because Dean sent him an amused look.

"His attempt to buy my loyalty."

"Jericho tried to buy your loyalty? Does he know you at all?" Seth asked from the door way, Dean snorted and shrugged again, then turned his attention to Seth.

"He wants me in his new faction that he's got going on, he offered me the car if I said yes." He explained.

"So you said yes?" Seth asked curiously, Dean smirked.

"Yeah, I said yes, till I got the keys off him, then I told him to go fuck himself." Dean said simply.

"You told him to go fuck himself?" Roman echoed amusement in his voice.

"Well no... What I actually said was, I would never join the inner circle, that it was a stupid group and that he has nothing that I want except his title, then I smashed a bottle of champagne over his head paradigm shifted him and Sami into next week and made a run for it." Seth and Roman both laughed, because that sounded far more like Dean. Dean grinned again then turned his attention to Seth and pushed himself to standing fully and grabbed his bags from inside.

"Hey Seth, its great to see ya but you might not wanna be around soon." Roman and Seth shared a confused look before looking back to Dean, Roman even opened his mouth to ask but all coherent thought flew immediately out of Roman's head when Dean finally stepped around from the side of the car. Dean was wearing tight pants. Dean was wearing tight _leather_ pants. Tight leather pants that looked like they could have been painted onto his legs, coupled with a plain black t shirt and his usual black leather jacket and Roman's mouth went dry and the words that he had been on his way to saying became an honest to god whine.

Roman was only vaguely aware of Seth's loud 'Nope' and quick bail out. No, his full attention was on his husband... And his tight leather pants, which Roman was using every inch of his self control to not jump Dean and rip them off him there and then on the drive way. Dean smiled, cute, innocent and dimpled, like he didn't know exactly what he was doing and wandered toward the house, Roman wouldn't be able to deny that his eyes were firmly fixed on Dean's ass the whole way, turning back to Roman when he made it to the step. He dropped his bags inside and turned around, planting his arms on either side of the door, his jacket fanning out on either side of his body, giving Roman another eyeful of those tight pants that accentuated his small waist, the leather smooth over his thighs.

"So..." Dean started.

"Do I look hot as fuck in all leather?" He asked, Roman whined again, and stumbled toward Dean, crashing into him and shoving him inside the house. Kicking the door closed behind him he gave Dean a few seconds to stumble around getting his feet back beneath himself and kick off his shoes before Roman was pushing him again, Dean nearly fell backward's as his legs hit the bottom step of the stairs but Roman grabbed his jacket and yanked him back toward him, then kept going smashing their lips together in a rough kiss.

Dean laughed into the kiss reaching up to drop his keys and sunglasses onto the table near the bottom of the stairs, not really caring that the keys missed and fell with a smack to the floor, before wrapping his arms around Roman's shoulders tangling his fingers in Roman's hair as their kiss turned slightly sloppy.

Roman's hands wandered, sliding under Dean's jacket running over his back, waist, trailing the waistband of his pants, then slid down, the pants left nothing to Roman's imagination, they were so skin tight and smooth that Roman could feel the twitches of Dean's ass as he moved in Roman's arms. Roman took said ass in his hands and squeezed, before shifting further under and lifting Dean up, Dean followed along with it wrapping his legs around Roman's waist. Once Roman was happy he had a good hold on his husband and Dean was holding on himself he started on up the stairs, stumbling as he paid more attention to Dean than where he was going but they made it to the bedroom with little incident and once there Roman dropped Dean on the bed and stepped back and had to bite back another groan.

Dean was lying spread out where Roman had dropped him, he had shoved his arms beneath himself to prop himself up, his face was flushed from kisses, their eyes met and Dean smiled, a smile just for Roman, this wasn't a smirk, it was the dimple popping smile, soft and gentle, Dean tilted his head slightly looking Roman up and down. God he was beautiful.

"You gonna stand there all day?" He asked quietly, Roman didn't answer verbally, instead he moved forward climbing over Dean boxing the other man in with his arms and legs and leaned down for another kiss. He shifted his weight to free his hands and slid them once again under Dean;'s jacket, this time going for his shoulders and sliding the item of clothing off, Dean shifted around letting his arms slide free and waved it off to the side where it fell forgotten off the side of the bed.

Undressing was slow, steady Roman took his time peeling Deans clothes off him piece by piece, Dean taking his own turn in stripping Roman in between, the pants that had started everything were left until last, Roman's fingers ghosting over the button.

"Oh." Dean mumbled, Roman hummed.

"There's one more thing." Roman tore his eyes from the button to meet Dean's gaze, eyes dark with arousal.

"These pants are tight." Roman let out an undignified snort in response, that was an understatement.

"Mean's I couldn't wear underwear." Roman choked on air at Dean's words and proceeded to fumble with the button and all but yank the pants off Dean, Dean was telling the truth, and with that Roman lost any control he still had, all but pouncing back on Dean. Later Roman would be thankful again that they kept lube to hand because he wasn't sure he would have been able to pull himself away from Dean for long enough to find it, he slid a finger inside his husband who moaned around their kiss, arms wrapping around Roman's shoulders to pull him closer and shifting to give him better access.

"Mmmm Ro... More." Roman hummed his assent and slid in another finger and soon after a third.

"Ro... Please... Need... Need you... Not your fingers." Dean said, breaking their kisses only to have it chased by Roman who claimed his lips again with every word. Roman hummed and pulled his fingers from inside Dean, grabbing the lube again he coated himself and slowly slid inside him, burying his head in Dean's shoulder when he bottomed out.

They took their time, neither in any particular hurry for it to be over, their orgasm's came slowly, washing over them like a gentle wave, a change from the usual fast and harsh they usually went for, and afterword lay stated and happy wrapped up in a tangle of limbs still kissing gently for who knew how long.

“Yes.” Roman finally mumbled, some time later, laid out on his back, Dean laid half on top of him, his head resting on Roman's chest, fingers lightly fidgeting with a lock of his hair, Dean hummed, eyes raising to look at him.

“You look hot as fuck in all leather.” Dean smiled.

“Think you answered how you felt about that without words.” Dean said thoughtfully, Roman shrugged.

“We should have sex in the car.” Dean said quietly, Roman snorted.

“I'm not sure we could De.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Remember when we did it before, that car was a lot bigger than that one.” Roman said simply, Dean seemed to think it over before he nodded accepting the answer.

“Besides, we really don't need more excuses, we have plenty of sex as it is.” Dean laughed.

“Yeah but its fun to come up with more reasons.” Roman shrugged, he couldn't argue there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of totally moved away from todays prompt... oh well... Also yes, I did use continuing yesterdays chapter as an excuse to write smut.


	5. Day 5 ~ Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets new ring gear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired for this when I first read the prompt, but when it actually came to writing it it just kind of faded a little, more down to myself and not really wanting to write smut for a second day in a row inspite of how much the muse wanted it, so for today enjoy some fluffy times with our boys :)

Roman looked up when Dean sat down beside him a small box clutched in his hands.

"What's that babe?" He asked, Dean grinned and held it out slightly.

"New ring gear." Roman frowned, looking at the box to Dean and back to the box again, it was a small box to be ring gear.

"Ring gear?" He echoed, Dena nodded.

"Mhmm."

"You're giving up the jeans?" Roman asked, shifting slightly in his place, Dean shrugged.

"Not completely, I mean around AEW 'm gonna keep to the combats and jeans dependin' on the match but I kinda wanted something different for other places." Dean explained, Roman hummed, other places. Dean had told him his plans, finally, Roman knew Japan was on that list but, Roman wasn't sure where else was.

Dean had been honest after AEW had been revealed, he had explained how AEW had understood that a lot of other places had been interested in working with him and to Roman's surprise they had even placed a clause in his contract to let him go and do some of them, Dean was contractually obliged to AEW'S schedule but Dean had told him if there was something or somewhere he wanted to go and it wasn't going to clash too badly that AEW were willing to work with him to make it work, and if it didn't clash at all then Dean was free to do as he pleased for the most part. Dean hadn't been too open about what some of the other things were simply because some of them he didn't know the details of himself yet but Roman knew Dean was looking forward to it either way. He shoved the thoughts away to one side for now and turned his attention back to the box.

“'S small for ring gear.” Roman commented, Dean looked at him and the look that passed over his face was almost a smirk, Roman's curiosity grew and Dean tugged on the tape, pulling the box open and pulled out some black fabric, Roman's eyes widened.

“Trunks? You're going back to trunks?” He asked, eyes flicking from Dean's face to the folded fabric in Dean's hands.

“Absolutely not.” Dean said with certainty.

“Shorts.” He said before Roman could ask and opened them out, Roman stared, the shorts were mostly non assuming, plain black, no length to them at all and a barb wire design that wrapped around one leg added a little colour to them.

“Wanna see them on?” Dean asked, Roman nodded immediately. Dean wasted no time standing up and shuffling out of the basketball shorts he had been wearing then tugging the shorts on his legs, Dean pulled a face as his boxers scrunched up underneath them and Roman forced himself to ignore the fact that that knowing Dean he would just not bother with underwear whenever he wore them. Dean shuffled around a little more, tugging his boxers back into place, which were actually a little longer than the shorts then held out his arms looking at Roman.

“What d' you think?” Roman hummed then grinned.

“I like them.” He said looking Dean up and down, the other man could certainly make them work.

“Though 'm not sure how I feel about other people getting to see you in them.” Roman said, Dean smirked, planting his hands on his hips he leaned forward slightly.

“Aww is someone jealous?” Roman shook his head, though judging by Dean's smirk which only grew he wasn't buying it in the slightest.

“You sure?” He asked, stepping forward into Roman's space and pushing him back before climbing onto his lap.

“Yup.” Roman said popping the P on the end of his words even as his hands settled on Dean's waist, finger tips just brushing the top of the shorts.

“Uhuh.” Dean said, clearly unconvinced.

“'M not jealous.” Roman said a bit more firmly.

“You shouldn't be, know why?” Dean asked, hovering close to Roman's mouth but not going in for a kiss.

“Why?” Roman asked, eyes meeting Dean's, the smirk had changed to a smile, Dean dropped his head forward to rest against Roman's their foreheads touching.

“Because you will be the only one who gets to strip them off me and leave them somewhere on the floor.” Dean said, then he slid back off Roman's lap and stood up again, Roman laughed.

“Yeah ok, I can accept that.” Dean grinned brightly and finally slid the clothing off, replacing them with his other shorts and dropped the new gear back into its box.

  
  



	6. Day 6 ~ NJPW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when everyone was saying Dean had adopted Shota... This is a look at how Ro reacted to that... and some fluff, and some of Dean forgetting hes not in WWE anymore where everyone on the roster knows everyones business.

' _No_ ' Was all the text said, Dean was currently sat in the locker room cooling down from his match and frowning in utter confusion at his phone and the text from Roman, he had no idea what Roman was referring to what so ever, and scrolling back through their conversation wasn't enlightening him at all, the last thing Roman had sent him was a message telling him he loved him, to have fun and to kick ass, then the one word message that made no sense.

"What's that look for Mox?" Dean looked up at the voice, Juice was near by curiously looking at Dean.

"Text message from Ro." He replied, looking back down at his phone, as if this time it might be more enlightening.

"Ro?" Juice asked.

"Mmmm, Roman." Dean elaborated.

"Roman? as in Roman Reigns?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah that Roman."

"What'd he say?" Someone else asked as they too saw themselves into the locker room.

"No." Dean said, frowning once again at his phone.

"No?" Dean echoed him, repeating the word again.

"What's he texting you that for?" Dean shrugged and leaned back against the wall, the bricks cool against his bare back.

"No idea." He said, completely truthful, because he really had no clue what so ever what Roman was saying no to, He huffed and did some quick mental math, it was late back home but maybe not late enough that Roman would be sleeping considering he had only messaged Dean 10 minutes ago, curiosity burning Dean tapped at the screen and dialled Roman's number, putting the phone to his ear he waited.

"Hey baby." Roman said when the call connected, Roman's voice was soft.

"Hey, were you sleepin'?" Dean asked, because Roman sounded sleepy.

"Mmm no, just woke up, you ok?" Roman asked, Dean hummed a reply.

"Yeah, hey what was this text you sent me about?" He asked, moving on to the topic of his call.

"Shota." Roman replied, even more confused Dean frowned deeper.

"Shota? What about him."

"Internet is saying you have adopted him, You're not brining him home. We haven't even discussed adopting kids, 'S the kind of thing we have to talk about first" Roman said, Dean felt amusement bubble up inside him, he bit his lip then he giggled and soon he was laughing. Roman sounded so serious, but there was a lit in his voice that portrayed the joke.

"Where did you get that idea from." He asked when he calmed.

"De, baby, I know you, I wouldn't have put it past you one bit to try it." Roman said just as amused, he sounded more awake already.

"I haven't adopted him, just took him under my wing, they call them young lions over here. It's like havin' a trainin' buddy back home, you know a more experienced wrestler teachin' you stuff." Roman hummed curiously.

"Oh, that sounds good, you will be awesome at that." Dean grinned.

"Damn right I will." Roman laughed.

"So how's it going over there?" He asked, Dean was about to launch into an account of the last few days when he paused.

"Hold that thought a sec." He said, putting his phone on the bench beside him he grabbed his jeans and shoved them on on top of his ring gear, grabbed in t-shirt and threw that on then grabbed his jacket, quickly patting at all his pockets for his wallet and keys, he slipped his wedding rings out of the zipped pocket on his jacket and slid them back on his finger and after ensuring everything was in his bags he grabbed his phone and waved goodbye to the other gathered wrestlers in the room and took his leave.

"Ro?" He asked, pressing his phone back to his ear as he walked out of the door.

"Hey." Roman replied.

"Sorry, Just decided to blow the joint was getting my things together.

"'S ok babe." Roman said, he was sounding tired again.

"Maybe we should talk later." Dean suggested, not wanting to keep Roman awake.

"No, I miss you, wanna hear your voice." Roman said, Dean hummed and started telling Roman about his day, pausing as he got into the car to put his phone on speaker. He drove the short trip to the hotel that was acting as home while he was in Japan, he made the short journey to his room and once he was in his room he paused again.

"Hey Ro, you up for a video call?" He asked.

"Anytime." Roman replied.

"Ok, 'm gonna hang up, give me 5." He said,

"Ok baby, speak soon." Roman responded, Dean brought his phone down from his ear and ended the call, then rushed around his room quickly changing into sleep clothes and grabbing his iPad, this was something relatively new to him, He had suggested getting one when Roman headed off to Saudi the first time without him, so they could video call, Roman had had to teach Dean how to do it. Dean climbed into bed, set the iPad at his side and propped it up on its case then lay down and got comfortable, tapping Roman's name to start a call, Roman answered quickly, he too was lying down still in bed, the room behind him dim with early morning light.

"Hey baby." Dean grinned.

"Hey, 's goos to see you." Roman hummed.

"'S good to see you too." Their conversation could have gone on for hours neither really knew, Dean had gone back to his recount of the day, slowly drifting off to sleep, being together the only way they could, and when he woke some 6 hours later it was to see that the call had ben ended and he had a text from Roman.

_'Morning baby, ended the call when you fell asleep, it was great to see you, can't wait until you're home, have fun, kick ass today and if you free later we can video call again, miss you so much, love you. xxxxx'_

Dean grinned as he read it and tapped out an obnoxious amount of 'X's and sent them all to Roman tacking on a quick 'love you too' to the end of his message almost as an after thought, receiving a crying laughing face in response.

  
  


**That Night**

Later at the arena Dean would be reminded that not everyone was aware now of his relationship with Roman, when juice and the others approached him.

“Hey Mox, Did you find out why Roman was texting you?” Dean blinked, then shrugged.

“Oh he was just being stupid, he heard about the young lion thing and was teasing me about how it was like I was trying to adopt him and how we hadn't even talked about adopting kids yet.” Juice tilted his head curious and confused.

“Why would you discuss adopting kids with Roman Reigns of all people.”

“Yeah isn't that the kind of thing you're supposed to discuss with your spouse?”

“But we...” Dean started, trailing off suddenly as a realisation sunk in.

“Oh, right, you guys might not know, Me and Ro are married, Sorry 'm so used to everyone knowin' that, that I forget to tell people.”

“Wait what? You and Roman are married.” Dean hummed and nodded.

“Mhmm. For 2 years now.”

“Oh, wow, I had no idea, congrats man.” Dean grinned, and shrugged.

“Thanks, S not like we hide it or anythin' 'm just so used to the WWE bubble where everyone knew that I forget that 'm workin' with people who don't know.”

“Hey 's all good man.” Dean grinned.

“So yeah, Ro has told me 'm not allowed to take him home but he didn't say anythin' about lettin' the internet believe I stole him away somewhere.” He said mischievously.

It would be believed, Dean would later see it, speculation that he had indeed 'adopted' Shota and took him home with him, Dean found the whole thing hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter... Well in my opinion it sucks, I had several ideas come to me over the course of the day and this was the one I started writing and ultimately finished... This was actually the second story i wrote for this chapter and I definately like it better than the first... I feel like it started off sort of ok then just kind of dribbed into nothing... I dunno, just today's prompt did not inspire me much at all... hopefully tomorrows will be better... :)


	7. Day 7 ~ AEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean make’s his AEW debut

Roman’s eyes cracked open slightly when he felt movement at his side, the room was dim, only just light enough to see, early, very early, which was what gave Roman pause.

Dean was awake, he had woken on his own. Before daybreak.   
He fully intended to say something but then noticed that Dean was trying to be quiet, moving carefully, grabbing a couple of items of clothing off the pile that was still to go away from the laundry they had done the day before, then Dean turned, and grabbed his phone, a slight smack sounding as he slammed it against his chest when the screen lit up, Roman closed his eyes as far as he could while still being able to see and pretended to be asleep when Dean turned to look at him.

Yep, Dean was definitely trying not to wake him. He noticed Dean’s shoulders relax when he had convinced himself he hadn’t woken Roman and with the things he had gathered in his arms the other man took his leave. Roman rolled over as soon as the door closed and grabbed his phone tapping until the screen lit up, 6:30, Roman blinked then turned to look at the door, keeping as still as he could, ears straining when he noted all was quiet, Dean wasn’t in the shower.

Roman was once again fighting the urge to follow Dean down stairs, he probably couldn’t count how many times Dean had been up this early, but how many times he had been up this early with no prodding from Roman, or an alarm, and without immediately taking a shower? Well that was a much smaller number, Roman wasn’t even sure he would need all his fingers on one hand for that count.

Roman lay in bed for another hour listening for any noise that might give away why Dean was awake so early but there was nothing, the house was once again silent. He yawned sitting up and stretching and sliding out of bed and pulling on a t-shirt he wandered out of the room and down stairs, half expecting to find Dean passed out on the couch he was surprised to find the living room empty.

Seth wandered in some half an hour later raking his hand through the birds nest his hair tended to turn itself into when he slept, mumbling a greeting and following Roman into the kitchen for coffee. 

“Three?” He asked as Roman prepared a third cup, glancing at the clock on the wall.

”’S a bit early to do De’s isn't it?” He asked, Roman shrugged.

”He’s up already.” Seth froze his hand still in his hair and then looked at the clock again.

”He’s awake?... Dean?” Roman nodded.

”Mmhmm, rolled outa bed at 6:30.” He said pouring hot water into two of the cups and handing one to Seth.

Seth took it laughing.

”Yeah right.” The smile slid slightly when he met eyes with Roman.

”Serious?” Roman sighed and nodded. 

“Yeah, he’s on a run, checked as I came down the stairs his shoes and hoody are gone. He will probably be back soon ‘f he went out when he first rolled outa bed.” Roman said. Seth hummed thoughtfully as they took seats on the couch and glanced out of the window.

”Is he ok?” He asked after a while, Roman shrugged then nodded.

”He’s...” Roman started, but really he wasn’t sure how to finish, Dean had been surrounded by an kind of nervous, excited energy for weeks, but had remained verbally tight lipped about what was going on.

”Excited? Nervous?” He said posing his thoughts as questions himself. Seth looked at him curiously.   
  
“He hasn’t said anything?” Roman shook his head.

”Naa but he never does, he just... I can tell from how he’s been... You know?” Roman waved his free hand as if it explained everything, there was no one way to tell what Dean was thinking.

”No.” Seth said because he didn’t get it.

”’M not you, can’t read him like you.” Roman blinked.

”You've got a way of being able to tell whats going on with him just by looking at him.” Roman hummed thoughtfully, he had heard that plenty, but he didn’t get it sometimes, unless Dean was in a ring and had a microphone in his hand he was a pretty quiet guy, but non verbally he was an open book. He made to say something but the door opened as he opened his mouth the topic of their conversation wandering in.

”Hey baby, where you been?” Roman asked as Dean flopped down beside him.

”Run.” Dean replied, Roman looked at him there was a bounce to his leg his finger was tapping at his collarbone, excited, nervous. Those same tells that had been there for days, weeks.   
  
“You ok?” He asked, Dean grinned and nodded.

”Yeah.” 

"You were up early today." Roman said, hoping his voice sounded casual, Dean shrugged, but didn't offer any explanation, not even trying to pretend he had had a restless night.

"Coffee?" Seth asked, Dean hummed and nodded, Seth stood and left, shooting a look at Roman as he went, he was giving Dean space.

"You really ok?" Roman tried again, this time letting worry seep into his voice, because he was a little worried, Dean met his eyes, and Roman saw it, the sparkle that Dean only got when he was looking forward to something, usually that look was something wrestling related.

'Yeah Ro, 'm really ok, everythin' will make sense soon I promise." He said Roman straightened up slightly.

"You're finally gonna tell me what you're up to?" Dean grinned.

"You will see." He said, Roman groaned in mock disappointment.

"Awww come on De." Dean laughed, reaching out and taking the cup Seth offered.

"What'd I miss." He asked.

"De all but confirming he's gonna tell us what he's been up to but then snatching it away at the last second." Roman grumbled, still pretending to be upset, Dean smirked around his cup.

The rest of the day went over in a relaxed haze, Dean had wandered off for a shower once he was finished his coffee and they had eventually settled Roman and Seth playing Xbox while Dean watched, and before they knew it the day was winding down.

"So, what do you guys think of watching the start of AEW today?" Seth asked, clearly trying to be casual, both Roman and Dean looked at him.

"You wanna watch it?" Dean asked, Seth shrugged, then nodded.

"Jus' wanna scope out the competition." He said sheepishly, Dean smirked.

"You can admit you wanna watch it just to be fan you know." He teased, Seth's cheeks coloured.

"Yeah we will watch it, it will be nice to sit and watch a show and not have to prep for going out there myself or having to be jealous that I cant because I am benched for something." Roman said.

"Pizza for dinner? I will go get it." Dean asked both Seth and Roman instantly voicing their approval.

"You will have to be quick, or you will miss the start." Seth said glancing at the clock, Dean had hummed and nodded and had taken his leave.

It was about half way through the show that they realised something was up, and it was a knock on the door that started it, Roman and Seth shared a look and Roman had answered it to see their usual pizza delivery guy there.

"Hey Roman, Dean called into the shop earlier and asked if I could drop these off for him." Roman blinked and took the offered food.

"Thanks man, did he say anything else?" He asked, he received a no in response.

"Nope, sorry, he just called in, asked me if I could deliver these, and left a tip on his way out." Roman shrugged.

"Thanks again man." Roman said he received a grin in response.

"No problem, have a good night." Roman returned the sentiment and pushed the door closed and headed back into the living room.

"Who was it." Seth asked turning then frowning at the boxes in Roman's hands.

"Apparently De, got them delivered." Seth frowned deeper.

"Who knows, we already know he's up to something." He said, Roman hummed and opned one of the boxes then turned it when he saw Dean's messy scrawl on the lid.

_Hey, Enjoy the food and the show, see you soon D._

Roman had pointed it out to Seth and now curious beyond belief they had tuned back into the show.

"I'm not sure this is what he was up to." Seth said as the show wound down to a close, Jericho was doing his thing and Roman opened his mouth to agree when instead he froze.

"Oh." Seth said quietly, both watching with wide eyes as Dean made his way through the crowd, some had noticed what was happening and were already reacting, others still hadn't noticed, but by the time Dean slid into the ring they were making their approval heard Dean wasted no time laying both Jericho and Kenny Omega out, before laying the referee out as well, he jumped onto the ropes as the crowd roared their approval, a great chant of Dean's name filling the arena, Dean winked at the camera and ended up brawling his way up the ramp, Roman and Seth both watched with smiles on their faces as the show closed out with Dean standing tall, the crowd behind him all the way.

When Dean reappeared back home an hour later Roman immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

"AEW huh?" He asked, Dean was grinning and Roman could feel his muscles twitching as the adreneline still pumped through him.

"Uhuh."

"Told you they would love you." He said quietly. Dean hummed a laugh.

"Yeah, is this ok?" He asked pulling back slightly, Roman blinked several times.

"Baby if it makes you happy you can wrestle anywhere, any time, and I wont ever say anythin' about it, you know that." Dean nodded.

"Yeah I know, Its just they are kinda...." Dean trailed off, but Roman took his face in his hands and kissed him.

"Just means we gotta work at it to kick your ass every week." Dean laughed.

"We're gonna kick your ass."

Roman didn't know who would win but he wouldn't and couldn't deny that he was excited to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was definitely more inspired today, I actually like todays chapter :)


	8. Day 8 ~ With Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reminises

Dean huffed shifting his position where he lay stretched out on the living room floor, adjusting the cusion he had under his ribs to make it more comfortable and dragging the laptop closer to tap at the buttons to move to another video, he was trying and failing to come up with some promo material, and had decided that watching anything he could find might help with ideas. He looked around when he heard the front door open and close then shoes being kicked off, then the door was pushed open and Seth let himself in the room.

"Hey." Seth greeted with a grin then taking note that Dean was laid out on the floor.

"What're you doing?" Dean flopped his arm in Seth's direction in greeting and closed the laptop pushing it away and then pushing himself up to his knees.

"Just workin' the creative juices." He replied, standing up and grabbing his empty coffee cup he headed for the kitchen."Coffee? Beer?"

"Beer, Working the creative juices?" Seth answered then echoed.

"Yeah, still workin my way 'round the promo thing with people 'm not used to workin' with." Dean elaborated, dropping his cup in the sink and grabbing 2 beers out of the fridge.

"Since when have you ever struggled with promo's?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow, Dean shrugged.

“Never, ‘s just been a while since I cut one on you.” Seth tilted his head curiously.

"Me?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"You don't got to look so surprised, it's not a secret that some of my best promo's were cut on you." Dean said then he scrunchd up his face and added 

"Those last few months not counting." Seth snorted he couldn't help it, there was no denying that Dean had hated his last feud with Seth, it had been clear to everyone, both those involved and the audience that they had thrown together the story at the last minute, Dean had no regrets what so ever for encouraging Roman to accept the movie offer, remembering that Roman had been hesitant to accept it with Dean on the brink of returning and a plan in place for them to reunite as a team a little further down the line, Dean had listened then told him to do it, reminding him that movie parts didn't come along every day, but that they would always be The Shield, and they could come back together any time.

“You really having that much trouble?” Seth asked after a few moments. Dean shrugged hand raising to rub at the back of his head.

”Naa ‘s probably ‘cos I’ve not been doin’ much schedule’s not as full.” He said, Seth hummed, the schedule not being as intense was exactly why Dean was here, home alone, Roman was still on the road, due back in another couple of hours Seth had been on a separate loop and he and Roman were due on a loop together so they had all agreed to meet there. 

“Wanna get some practice?” Seth asked, Dean snorted and walked past him.

”I don’t need to practice to beat your ass Seth.” Seth raised an eyebrow and followed Dean into the living room.

”You sure about that?” 

“Absolutely” Dean responded without hesitation.

”Wanna know why?” He asked. Seth hummed sending Dean an expectant look.

”Because this say’s ‘m the best.” He said opening his bag and pulling out his title. Seth immediately perked up and moved closer.

”You are actually carrying that thing around?” He asked taking it when Dean held it out.

”Its heavy.” He commented.

”Yeah no kidding it way’s a tonne, and of course ‘m carrying it around, ‘m the champ.” Dean said sounding and looking very pleased with himself.

”’S cool right.” Seth hummed still turning the title around in his hands inspecting it from all the different angles.

While Dean watched him a part of him was disappointed that he and Seth wouldn’t be feuding with each other over this title like the others they had in the past and as that thought filtered through his head Dean couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up. Seth looked up blinking curiously.

”What?” Dean grinned.

”Just realised somethin’.” Seth stayed quiet looking at Dean expectantly. Dean slipped the title out of Seth’s hold and dropped it back in his bag shoving the pile of clean ring gear in on top of it.

”Wont be beatin’ you on the head with this title.” He said, Seth huffed unconsciously rubbing his head.

”One day I will break you out of that habit.” He grumbled, Dean sent him a bright dimpled grin in response. They both knew the lightly good of that actually happening was almost zero Seth wasn’t the only one who tended to end up with a title to the back of the head if Dean wanted it and honestly Seth would never admit it to Dean because he was certain it would only encourage him but Seth thought it was a pretty good strategy, a champion couldn't defend their title if they weren’t conscious.

Dean’s smirk morphed into a smirk and Seth suddenly got the feeling he knew what Seth was thinking.

”Hey as long as its not me your beatin’ with that think you do you.”   
  
“Oh I intend to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something a bit more seth/Dean centric for this chapter its what the prompt inspired.
> 
> I am also noticing a pattern in that these chapters just seem to taper off into nothing... I think my chapter closes need some work


	9. Day 9 ~ vs Omega

‘ _You’re out of your mind’_

_’What were you thinking?’_

_’Was that your idea?’_

_’Are you ok?’_

Dean read through the slew of text messages he had received from Roman amusement flowing through him, clearly Roman had seen his match, not that Dean had had any doubt that he would, however Dean couldn’t quite gage Roman’s actual reaction, there was too much panic there. He shook his head and quickly tapped Roman’s name calling him.

”Are you ok?” Roman asked when he picked up, bypassing any hello’s 

“Hey Ro.” Dean said a grin sliding over his face. Roman made a strange noise.

”Hey Ro? Hey Ro? Thats you have to say?” Dean shook his head fondly.

”Ro stop freaking out, ‘m fine and you know it, ‘ve been through way worse.” Roman sighed, Dean could practically see his hand sliding down his face.

”Yeah, I know, It’s just, that was the most intense thing I have watched you do where I wasn’t back stage to know you really were ok.” Dean hummed.

”’m fine, promise.” Roman sighed again, only this time it was more relaxed, Roman was calming down.

”Hows your arm?” He asked Dean looked at his elbow, the bandage was almost completely hanging off now, really he hadn’t needed it, but it been so close to his return after more surgery the doctors had insisted it at least be covered.

”’s fine, bit sore, but no more than usual.” Dean said.

”that’s good, did you have fun at least?” Roman asked, Dean nodded then remembered that Roman couldn’t see him.

”Yeah it was so much fun, would you believe me if I told you that table was Kenny’s idea?” He asked, Roman snorted.

”Really?”

”Mmhmm, Some of the spots were my idea some were his and others we kinda gelled together between us.” Dean then proceeded to launch into an explanation and an almost blow by blow recap of his match ignoring that Roman had just watched it, not that Roman minded, he had gotten himself comfortable and was listening with a smile on his face as Dean happily babbled about his match.   
  


“Well you certainly seem to have enjoyed yourself tonight.” Roman said Dean grinned letting himself fall back against the wall.

”I did... We still on for crossin’ paths at the weekend?” He asked glancing over as the group known as the elite and jericho wandered into the room clearly finished with the media scrum, they all quietened when they noticed Dean was on the phone.

”Wouldn’t miss it babe, make sure you keep an eye on those cuts, I will speak to you later.” Roman said.

”Don’t worry I will, they already checked me out and cleaned everythin’ up, ‘m all good.” Dean said.

”I love you.” He added after a moment.

”Love you too baby, go get yourself home and have a shower.” Dean hummed an affirmative and after a few more goodbyes he ended the call.

”Everythin’ ok Mox?” Jericho asked from his own spot on a bench.

”Yeah, just reassuring Ro.” He said, Jericho raised an eyebrow.

”He watched my match, and he’s a worrier.” Dean explained with a shrug.

”Not to mention that one of the last thing’s he said before I left was to watch my arm.”   
  
“You wouldn’t have been in the ring if you weren’t ok.” Kenny said from his own spot, Dean shrugged

”He’s overprotective when it comes to my arm, I still think he freaks out sometimes over how sick I got before.” Dean explained.

”I never realises you guys were so close.” Matt said thoughtfully.

”They are married.” Jericho slipped in before Dean could say anything and Dean offered a shrug when everyone looked at him, his marriage wasn’t something he was going to hide.

”That makes a bit more sense.” Kenny mumbled, Dean grinned.

”Don’t let that fool ya, he was over protective long before we got married. Ro’s just that type of guy, he’s like a mother hen, likes to know that everyones happy and ok.” Dean said, then he stood up stretching and quickly changing into his street clothes now that he had cooled down and settled a little.

”I’ll see you guys later.” He said grabbing his bags and heading for the door.

”Later Mox.” Everyone chorused in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did intend for this to be from roman’s pov and be his reaction to the match but honestly i kind of forgot about today’s chapter, so this was what i managed to throw together, I may rewrite it later :)


	10. Day 10 ~ Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is convinced Dean is out to give him a heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Roman just can't seem to catch himself a break.

Roman sat frozen for several minutes after the show had gone off the air, part of him was refusing to believe he had just seen what he had in spite of knowing it had happened. Then it registered that it had happened and Roman was moving, he was already half way out the door before he stopped again and pushed it clsoed walking to the stairs and sitting on them already putting his phone to his ear as it dialed out, it was answered after the 6th ring.

"Roman?"

"Are you ok?" Roman asked, not aknowledging his name.

"Yeah, 'm ok." Dean's voice was rough.

"What the fuck Dean?"

"'S not his fault." Roman scoffed, laughing even though nothing was funny.

"'S not." Dean repeated.

"I moved at the last second, it was meant to scrape my face more than it did, Chris' beside himself." Dean said, Roman scoffed again.

"He should be, I'm gonna superman punch him into next week when I see him." Dean laughed.

"'S ok Ro, 'll get 'im."

"Are you really ok?." Roman asked, he knew he was just repating himself but the worry was still bubbling far to close to the surface, not the least bit satisfied.

"Yeah, 'm fine, they insisted on puttin some kind of ointment on my eye and 've gotta wear a patch, hoestly it scraped the very edge of my eye, but they ain't takin' any chances." Dean explained.

"So how long are you out for?" Roman asked curiously,

"'M not, cleared for next week as long as they're happy." He said, Roman could almost see the shrug that went along with those words, Roman who was on his way to his feet again paused.

"You're cleared? You are actually planning on getting in the ring next week?" Roman asked, Dean hummed.

"Yeah, 'course 'm plannin' on gettin' in the ring, gotta beat Chris' ass." Roman sighed dropping his head into his hand, because really he should have known that Dean wouldn't take this one lying down.

"He could have blinded you." Roman said in lew of having anything else to say.

"I know that." Dean sounded slightly offended, there was the sound of movement over the phone.

"Look, Ro, 'm fine, like I said I gotta wear a patch for a while, just to keep the doc's happy, but other than a little stratch right close to my eye I am ok, stop with the could have's. theres plenty of 'em every time we step into that ring." Roman didn't speak for a few moments after Dean stopped talking, taking it all in, he was right, they risked injury stepping between the ropes every night, but still.

"Just as long as you realise that was a dumb idea, and that any of you went along with it was dumb too." Roman said firmly, Dean hummed in understanding.

"'ll be home in the mornin' and you can inspect it for yourself then ok?" He asked.

"Alright... You're ok to drive?" He asked, Dean hummed again.

"Yeah, they said I have to let it air out for a couple of hours a day so the drive home will be the couple of hours that I don't wear it for." Dean explained.

Roman finally let himself relax, happy to know he would be able to see for himself later and told Dean as much before they said their goodbyes and ended the call.

..x...x...x..

Roman was sorting through his laundry packing his bags ready for heading out on his next loop when Dean arrived home the next day. The plan being that if neither of them had packing to worry about it would maximise the time they had together, he dropped the clothes into his bag ignoring them as Dean stepped into the room, greeting him happily.

"Hey Ro." Roman was moving already, walking around the couch and taking Dean's face in his hands, fingers slipping the patch out of the way without wasting any time, Dean giggled but allowed Roman to do as he pleased, letting Roman turn his face this way and that without resistance, letting the other man take a close look for himself. 

Roman hummed, brushing his thumb over the scratch on Dean's face, the marks coming very close to the edge of Dean's eye, which looked red and sore but otherwise healthy.

"'M ok." Dean mumbled quietly. Roman let the patch slide back into place.

"You know, I get more sure every day you're just out to give me a damn heart attack." Roman said quietly pulling his husband into his arms sometimes he wanted to wrap him in bubble wrap in the hope that he would keep himself out of often down right dangerous situations for more than 5 minutes.

"Naa, jus' gotta keep you on your toes, like it when you're all huggy." Dean said, voice muffled by Roman's shoulder where his head was currently burried. Roman snorted.

"You don't gotta as for hugging time babe, there's easier way's to go about that." Roman felt rather than saw Dean's smile and they stood there for a good 5 minutes just holding eachother and being together.

..x...x...x..

Some time later after Roman had finished packing his bags and they had had dinner and settled on the couch Dean suddenly giggled.

"What?" Roman asked, Dean looked at him, amusement shining in his one visible eye.

"Just realised somethin'" Roman raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, doc's said they might want me to wear this for a few weeks, you know jus' to be sure its fully healed, they said that 'cos when you have cuts this close to your eye that it can cause infections really easy, but anyway..." Roman felt himself start smiling as Dean started babbling.

"The writer guys had also asked me to keep it on for a few weeks, to help with the whole story side of things you know?" Dean asked, pausing for a second alowing Roman time to nod before he carried on.

"Well in a few weeks, its the cruise, 'n we are all goin' on it." Dean said eye bright with amusement, Roman raised his other eyebrow, because he wasn't getting it.

"You're gonna have to elaborate on that one babe." He said, Dean blinked.

"Oh come on, boat? cruise? eye patch?" Dean said, watching carefully but he could see the dot's weren't quite connecting yet so he sighed.

"'m gonna be pirate Mox." He said quietly, Dean saw it the dots finally coming together and Roman laughed.

"Pirate Mox huh?" Dean grinned brightly.

"Yup, pirate Mox. You know it makes sense." Roman shook his head far too amused because it felt like the only thing he could do.

"'F anyone can pull it off it will be you babe." He said relaxing again, Dean following him and settling back in his lap where he had been before the idea had come to him.

A few weeks later, Roman's phone was constantly bombared with messages from Dean while he was on the cruise, each one a more hilairous attempt at being a pirate, how Dean managed to convince them to let him in the control room Roman had no idea, but the picture of him at the helm of the ship, hands gripping the handles, and sticking his tongue out at the camera had definately found it's way into Roman's saved pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up a bit more angsty than I first planned when I saw today's prompt, I had hoped to do something a bit more amusing and light hearted, but alas an angsty Roman muse is floating around at the moment so this was what I ended up with.


	11. Day 11 ~ Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So todays chapter was one that the days prompt just didn't inspire a fic at all and having mentioned that this might happen earlier someone had suggested Roman dressing as a tribal chief for halloween and Dean suggesting he use it for his character so I changed the prompt from the original but added in a nod to that within the chapter.
> 
> Original prompt for today ~ B+W

“What ya Doin’ Ro?” Dean asked, flopping onto the sofa next next to Roman who had been sitting thoughtfully looking at his iPad for a while.

"They told me I can turn heel." Roman mumbled, pressing the button to close his iPad and putting it to one side, Dean hummed.

"Oh."

"I was looking for inspiration." Roman elaborated, Dean hummed now thinking himself.

"You got anything so far?" He asked, Roman shook his head.

“Naa nothin' that I wanna take to the table anyway.” Dean hummed again, finger tapping against his shoulder, that was his thinking pose, not for the first time Roman found himself wondering who else would have known that the position, speed and even rhythm of how Dean chose to tap his finger meant something different. Roman stayed quiet instead choosing to watch as his husband's eyes flicked around the room looking for something that might inspire inspiration in him, Roman knew if anyone could come up with something it would be Dean he had seen him make a storyline out of nothing.

Roman noted the exact second when Dean's eyes found something interesting, blue eyes landing on the fireplace, or more specifically the items on it.

“How about this?” Dean asked, standing up and grabbing one of the framed pictures on the place and sitting back down handing it to Roman. Roman took it, looking at the photograph curiously then made a questioning noise.

The photo was one from halloween a last year, Dean had chosen to go as a big foot hunter and was dressed in camouflage pants and a jacket, his cap on backward and a camera hanging around his neck, along with a map, flask and several other nicknack's attached to his belt, Dean had then made it 'scary' by making himself a dead big foot hunter, pasting himself with fake blood, coming out of his nose, made a 'cut' on his head and several on his arms, ripped the pants, ripped the map and broke a couple of his nick naks then he had had far too much fun running around outside with his clothes getting them as dirty as he could. Roman had gone to that party dressed as a Samoan tribal chief, much to his family's amusement when nearly all of the had had the same idea. Roman remembered the night fondly and particularly the picture he was looking at, at some point through the night someone had approached them with a camera snapping a picture of them, Dean was stood in front of Roman, Roman's arms wrapped around him from behind, one arm around his waist, the other across his chest, chin resting on Dean's shoulder, Dean's head was turned to the side pressing a kiss onto Roman's cheek, a hand on Roman's opposite cheek while his free hand gripped the arm wrapped around his waist, Roman had teased that Dean had done it on purpose to show off his wedding rings, a fact Dean had not even tried to deny. Roman had framed their copy of the picture when they had gotten it liking how it had been edited into black and white and it had eventually found it's way onto the fireside.

Roman looked up after taking in the picture for several moments.

“You should be a kind of tribal chief character, you're the big dog, ring's your yard, become a literal leader.” Dead explained, saying it like it was easy though the idea hadn't even crossed Roman's mind.

“You think I could pull that off?” He asked, Dean nodded shifting in his seat to face Roman better.

“Hell yeah, you just gotta be you, but float your ego... Like, you're the big dog and you know it, and its about time everyone else got with the programme.” Dean was getting steadily more excited as he fired off idea after idea.

“This all sounds awesome babe but theres one problem.” Dean tilted his head and hummed in question.

“'M not sure I can talk my way into that.” Roman said fidgeting slightly, Dean on the other hand didn't look the slightest bit deterred.

“So you do what any good heel would do.” He said, Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Get someone who can talk, to talk for you.” Dean said simply.

“You're gonna be a heel, you're trying to assert yourself as the leader, you wouldn't lower yourself to talking to the simple folk that are the fans, or anyone else for that matter, get yourself someone to do the talking for you.” Roman felt a grin sliding onto his face as Dean spoke, not the slightest bit deterred by Roman's worry, already coming up with ways to fix it. He was already seeing it forming into an workable idea, Dean was just that good at painting pictures with his ideas, and for the next hour or so Dean fired off idea after idea, and by the time they wandered off to bed for the night Roman actually felt like he had something to take to the table the next time he was at an arena.

4 days later Roman was able to share his idea, and it was already being green lit before he left the room.

“Hey Roman this idea was great, don't worry we will get everything in place, is there someone in particular you would like us to ask to do your talking?” Hunter said, shuffling papers around on the desk, Roman smiled and nodded.

“I actually can't take any credit for it at all, it was all my husband's idea, and yeah, I have an idea.”

“Alright who?” Hunter asked.

“Another idea of De's... Paul Hayman.” Hunter looked surprised for a few seconds, then he nodded making a note on the papers.

“Sure we will get in touch with him and let you know what he says.” Roman had half expected Hunter to say something about the idea being Dean's but the other man was professional if nothing else and seemed to take it in his stride.

A week later sat in the locker room after his segment Roman grinned at a text he had received from Dean.

' _Told ya you could do it Ro, you kicked ass, can't wait to see more, love you xxx_ ' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one was ok, more due tomorrow :)


	12. day 12 ~ Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean becomes AEW champion Roman's there to celebrate with him

It had been weeks in coming, maybe even months if Dean let himself think about it, but nothing had quite prepared him for the actual moment coming, one side of his face felt tight, he knew it had blood on it, he rolled to his feet and tugged the patch off, he had been cleared to remove it a few days earlier but had elected to wear it in the hope that it would put Chris in a false sense of security, he turned, Chris was in the right place, a knee to the stomach, arm's hooked, paradigm shift and a hooked leg, and then the bell was ringing and Dean heard his music echo through the arena around the roar of the crowd. 

He stumbled to his feet, the announcer was calling his name as the new champion as the belt was placed into his hand and his free one raised in victory. When it was released he stumbled into the corner of the ring taking a second to dab at the cut on his forehead, before standing up again, listening to the crowd cheering him on, feeding off their energy, he leaned forward onto the ropes, taking a moment, fighting off the knowledge that there was something missing from this, he quickly shook it off and returned to his celebration, spending a little while longer in the bubble before he headed back stage.

On entering the locker room he was greeted with enthusiastic greetings from the rest of the roster many shouts of congratulations and Dean couldn't help but grin brightly.  
“Hey Moxley.” Dean paused turning around to see Chris standing in the door way, there was quiet as the two stood face to face, Chris shuffling further into the room, after a few second's Chris held out a towel.  
“Good match, I had fun out there, the best man won tonight.” Dean's grin returned full force as he took the offered towel then held out his hand to Chris who took it shaking it happily.  
“Thank's man, you too.”  
“Actually there's one more thing.” Chris said when their hands slid apart and Dean turned back toward his things, Dean looked around humming in question.  
“What's that?” Chris smirked.  
“Well, I know this is a big deal for you, its a big deal for any of us, and I know you have a way you celebrate winning titles.” Chris explained, Dean's smile slipped a little at Chris' words, there was, but he quickly shook it away, Roman wasn't here, there wasn't much they could do about it.  
“Yeah well, he's on the other side of the country at the moment.” Dean mumbled, turning back to his bags, honestly Dean wasn't 100% sure where Roman would be at that moment in time, he was either at home or headed for new york, or at least he was sure Roman had said Raw that week was in New York.

With his back to Chris and the room at large Dean missed the grin that slid over Chris' face or that he turned to the others gathered in the room and made a shushing gesture telling everyone to keep quiet as someone else made their way into the room, several people shared confused looks at the new arrival, but as requested kept quiet as Roman himself made his way across the room, arms sliding around Dean's waist.  
“Didn't think I would miss it did you?” He asked resting his chin on Dean's shoulder to speak, it was clearly a practiced move as Roman was already moving, letting Dean twist in his arms, the other man shrieking his name and jumping up, legs wrapping around Roman's waist.

“What 're you doin' here?” Dean asked, clinging to Roman like a koala.  
“Like I said you didn't think I was gonna miss this did you?” Roman repeated. Dean grinned and the two shared a kiss.  
“Congrats babe.” Dean beamed.  
“When did you get here?” He asked.  
“Not long after you left for makin' your entrance, got here just before Chris went out, this was his idea by the way.” Roman explained, Dean shifted to look at said man from over Roman's shoulder, Chris simply grinned and shrugged.  
“So you saw my match?” Dean asked  
“Mmmhmm, every minute of it babe.” Dean finally slid back to his own feet and stepped out of Roman's arms, turning and grabbing his title holding it around his waist.  
“What d' you think?” He asked swaying on the spot, Roman smirked.  
“You always look good with gold around your waist, you know that.” 

“So, hotel?” Roman asked once Dean was showered and changed, Roman had sent the last 20 minutes chatting and laughing with Dean's new locker room mates, and not for the first time was happy to see that Dean had landed on his feet so well, Roman could feel the sense of comradery between everyone in the room, but had to admit he was sligtly confused when Dean sent him an odd look at his words.  
“Hotel? You're not coming out for drink's?” He asked, sounding slightly hurt and confused.  
“Drinks? I probably shouldn't be seen out with you guys, shouldn't be seen here at all really.” Roman replied like it was obvious but clearly Dean didn't like it, dropping his title on his bag and turning more to Roman.  
“You're my husband.” Dean stated, Roman blinked.  
“I know that.”  
“That mean's we can be seen in public together Ro, Everyone knows I just had a big match, the news will have spread that I won by now as well, you're allowed to be seen out in public celebrating my win with me.” Dean said, Roman opened his mouth then closed it again, Dean was right of course.  
“Yeah, you're right, I don't know what I was thinking.” He said rubbing at the back of his head. Dean shrugged.  
“To be honest Ro I would probably have felt the same had our roles been reversed.” Dean grabbed his bags and then headed for the door.  
“Booze?” He asked the room at large, gaining a shout of approval and everyone headed out.

They ended up spending an hour in the nearest bar to the hotel, winding down from their night and drinking either in celebration of winning their own match or dinking for another successful pay per view. 2 hours later Dean was happily curled up in Roman's arms and nearly asleep when he spoke.  
“So glad you're here Ro, wouldn't 've been the same without ya.” Roman pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead  
“Wouldn't have missed it babe, you know that.” Dean shifted, pressing himself closer to Roman and settling for sleep.  
They both knew there was likely to be times when their schedules wouldn't allow them to celebrate big wins together like this, but both knew they would take any chances that did come around.


	13. Day 13 ~ With Roman

‘With Roman.’ Two simple words, or more one simple word and a name that Dean was pretty sure he could use to define his career, there were others of course, but those two, well those two words signified his life changing forever, both professionally and personally.   
  
Dean sat back reading through the long message on his phone, it was handy when an interview sent over some of their questions ahead of time, it meant he could actually think about it and give a half way decent well thought answer, and this one always prompted contemplation.

”What ya doin’ mox?” Dean looked up as Matt, Nick, Kenny and Cody all saw themselves into the locker room.   
“Mm readin’ through some pre questions I got sent over.”   
“Ooh any good ones?” Nick asked curiously.

”They asked me to describe my career in 2 words.”   
  


“2? That makes things interesting.” Cody said

”You have any ideas?” He asked.

”With Roman.” Dean mumbled, then scrunched his nose slightly, it just didn't flow well at all.

”Not Roman and Seth?” Cody asked, Dean’s lips twitched.

”Thats 3.” He stated.

”Sides Ro didn’t just change my career, he changed my entire life.” 

“I guess he did huh?” Cody said thoughtfully, Dean snorted.

”You guess? He married me, can’t get much more life changing than that.” Dean said looking back down at his phone and tapping out two words.

’Roman Reigns’

a few days later at the interview Dean got to elaborate.

”Can you describe your career in 2 words?” The interviewer asked, Dean let a smile slide across his face and nodded.

”Roman Reigns.” He answered with no hesitation. There was a moment of surprise but the interviewer took it in stride.

”Why those words?” She asked.

”Well, I did think about it for a while, but honestly its the best two I have, Roman was a pretty pivotal part of my career going the way it did, but more than that he changed my entire life.” The interviewer smiled at Dean’s reply.

”What’s the biggest way he changed your life?” She asked, Dean’s smile turned into a full blown grin.

”Well he married me, that was pretty big.” The interviewer nodded in agreement.

”Yeah that certainly counts. I have one more question if thats ok.” She said, Dean nodded happily.

”So if there was someone say infront of you now who is in the same position as you were when you were say... 18, or even your past self what advice would you give them?” Dean took a moment to think about it before he answered.

”I would tell them to never give up, in anything, keep working at it and the wrestling will happen, or even if wrestling isn’t the end goal, whatever the goal is you can get there, make people give you the chance if it doesn't come on its own, and if I can find someone as amazing as Ro who puts up with all my crap you can find someone too, basically, don't ever give up.” Dean finished speaking and relaxed back into his chair as the interviewer closed out the interview and they said their goodbyes, Dean did his absolute best to not make it seem like he was rushing out but checking the time he knew if he made good time in getting on the road he would get home at close to if not the same time as Roman would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter today but i like it :)


	14. Day 14 ~ Firefighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another AUish story this time feat. firefighter!Dean :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will feature mentions of Seth/Finn and past Seth/Roman... just so you guys know, I don't intend to use these past this chapter so i'm not going to actually tag the pairings :) also I think this may be the first time I have written RoMox... eh... enjoy :)

Roman pressed himself further into the corner his heart pounding as he watched the smoke slowly seep through the crack under the door, he was tempted to try the window again but knew it was no use, it was stuck, it had been stuck for months and now he really was kicking himself for not doing something about it. He slid his hands through his hair and let his head fall to land on bent knees, and prayed to anyone who was listening that maybe, just maybe he might get out of here alive.

x...x...x

Out on the street Mox handed a small crying child back to her mother who thanked him profusely and turned to his team.

"Anyone else in there?" Kenny turned to the gathered group of residents and hollered loudly.

"IS ANYONE ELSE STILL MISSING? PLEASE LOOK AROUND YOU." There was a mumble of assent from the residents gathered around when an elderly lady spoke up.

"No." She said, eyes darting around.

"The nice man who lives across the hall, Roman, he's not here." Mox felt his heart drop and turned back to the building which was bordering on inaccessible at this point, but he still started forward.

"MOX!" Someone grabbed his jacket.

"Are you crazy you can't go in there man, you could be killed." Mox shrugged the hand away.

"'M not gonna leave him." He turned back to the lady.

"Where does he live?" The lady was quick in explaining and without any further warning he turned and stormed his way inside.

x...x...x

Roman had curled himself tighter into a ball, as things creaked and cracked outside his room, the smoke seemed to be getting thicker, he jumped when there was a crash, but looked up when he heard a shout.

"ROMAN?" His eyes widened that was his name, he uncurled himself.

"Help, I'm in here." Roman felt utterly stupid shouting, but there was another crash and his bedroom door flew open, a fireman stood there, the man wasted no time in stomping across the room, his heavy boots loud on the wooden floor, he crouched down to Roman's height and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"'S alright Roman, Gonna get you outa here." Roman nodded, and released an undignified squeak when he was picked up in strong arms.

"Hey, hey what are you doing?" He squirmed, but the arms held tight.

"You're bare foot, and the building is on fire, 'f I let you walk you're gonna end up with burns." The man rumbled, Roman paused and face warm in a way that had nothing to do with the fire he wrapped his arms around his rescuers neck burying his face in the man's shoulder and keeping it there even as cool air hit his face and he was deposited on the back of an ambulance.

"He's the last?" The man asked, gaining nods from his team, Roman looked up in time to see the man slide off his helmet revealing short red, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"You're gonna be ok Roman, these guys will take care of you." Roman nodded.

"Thank you." He said quietly, the man offered a small dimpled smile.

"Any time... Well... You know... Don't go makin' a habit of gettin' yourself stuck in burnin' buildings." He replied, Roman felt himself smile himself, and opened his mouth to speak some more when someone else approached.

"MOX!" The man, Mox pulled a sheepish look at Roman and turned to the other man.

"ARE YOU INSANE, YOU DONT GO RUNNING INTO BURINING BUILDINGS LIKE THAT." The new arrival, Roman guessed he was the chief scolded, Mox folded his arms face hardening.

"Actually that's exactly what I do. 's my job to save people." He stated, the chief glared, Roman kind of knew why, Mox had hardly had time to pull away from him when part of the front of the building had collapsed, a few seconds later and he and Roman would have been trapped inside, and potentially badly hurt.

"Help the team." The chief snapped, Mox turned to Roman and winked before doing as he had been told.

x...x...x

Two weeks later Roman found himself stood in front of the station, willing himself to go inside, he had been thinking about Mox the whole time, and was determined to say thank you properly, he took in a deep breath and pulled open the door.

"Hey, can I help you?" The man behind the desk asked as he wandered through the door, Roman shifted feeling his face heat up.

"Um... Yeah, I was wondering if I could see Mox?" He asked quietly, he felt like an embarrassed school girl, the man blinked then shrugged.

"Sure..." He paused and turned to a door behind him, pulling it open he hollered through it.

"HEY MOX, YOU HHAVE A VISITOR!" There was a few minutes of silence before Mox shuffled his way through the door, no longer dressed in full gear Roman noted that Mox was much closer in size to him than he had originally thought.

"Oh hey." Mox greeted, slipping out from behind the desk. Roman felt his face heat up even more and Mox's eyes flicked to where several faces where looking through the window. He raised his hand flipping the bird at all the faces and nodded his head toward the door.

"Come on, lets talk out here away from all those nosy bastards." Roman breathed a laugh and allowed Mox to lead him back outside and to a bench near by where they sat down.

"I just wanted to thank you, for saving my life the other day." Roman said after a few minutes of what was surprisingly comfortable silence. Mox smiled at him.

“'S ok, you didn't have to come all the way down here for that, 'S kinda my job.”

“Still... I um...” Roman felt his cheeks heat up again.

“You doin'... ok?” Mox asked, Roman shrugged.

“Yeah, I mean... Lost pretty much everything but I'm staying with a friend and I got outta there with my life and unhurt so I got lucky.” Roman replied, Mox nodded in understanding and opened his mouth to say something when they were interrupted by another voice.

“Mox.” They both turned to see one of Mox's crew mates poking his head out the door he nodded it in a 'come on' motion when they looked around, Mox turned his attention back to Roman.

“Duty calls, it was good to see ya Roman, 'm glad you're doing ok.” Mox said as they both stood up, Roman nodded and as Mox was starting to move away he finally found the courage to ask what he had been intending on all along.

“Wait... I was wondering if...” He trailed off, the words failing him half way through, Mox turned back to him and held out his hand.

“You got a phone?” He asked, Roman nodded, pulling it out of his pocket and allowing Mox to take it, the other man tapping at the screen.

“I would love to.” He said handing the device back to Roman, then he offered that cute wink again and took his leave. A good five minutes after the door to the station had swung closed behind him Roman finally looked down at his phone, to see that there was a new contact saved in it and that it was open on a text.

' _Mox ~ good to meet ya again Ro, hit me up when your free_.' Roman grinned and slid his phone back into his pocket and finally took his leave.

x...x...x

“Wait, he gave you his number?” Seth asked from his place on the couch, Roman nodded and showed Seth the text, which he had yet to send one of his own to, Mox himself had yet to send any so just the one he had sent to himself was on the screen. Seth looked at it then back to Roman.

“I havn't seen you look like that in a long time.” He said softly, Roman met his gaze before he looked away.

“Who's fault is that?” He asked, not looking he missed how Seth flinched, they had been a couple once upon a time, even planned on being together forever when Seth had ripped them apart, really looking back it was neither of their faults, they had simply drifted too far apart to be able to come back to each other and in the end it had fallen apart when Seth had met someone else, it had taken a long time but eventually Seth and Roman had come back together as friends and when Roman's home had burned to the ground Seth had extended the offer for Roman to stay with him and his now husband Finn, Roman had wanted to be bitter that Seth and Finn were so happy together but living with them had seemingly been what he needed to heal, seeing them happy cemented that while mistakes had been made in getting there that breaking up was the right thing for them.

“I...” Seth started, Roman shook his head.

“'M sorry, I know.” He cut in, Seth relaxed his shoulders.

“So are you going to message him?” He asked, nodding at the phone loose in Roman's grip.

“I dunno what to say.” Roman answered, Seth smiled and took the phone.

“Lets see.” He began typing, Roman shifted to look too.

  
  


_Ro ~ Hey._

_Mox ~ Hey_

_Ro ~ I was wondering if you would like to get dinner tonight if you're not workin_

_Mox ~ Sure, m not workin, when? Where?_

Seth smiled happy when Mox replied and quickly fired off several messages arranging the time and place for their dinner.

“See, easy.” Seth said handing Roman's phone back when Mox replied saying he would see him there, Roman nodded.

  
  


x...x...x

  
  


Roman shuffled nervously outside the door to the restaurant while he waited for Mox to arrive, Mox was late, only 5 minutes but part of him worried that Mox maybe wasn't coming at all, even checking his phone and biting his lip when he saw that Mox was now 10 minutes past their meeting time, and Roman was about to fire off a text when someone approached him, he looked up and met eyes with a slightly dishevelled Mox, it looked like he had been rushing, cheeks slightly flushed.

“Hey, 'M so sorry 'm late, I got caught up at work, thought I would make it but got caught in traffic.” Mox said apologetically, Roman immediately shook his head.

“No, no it's fine, I was just about to text you.” He admitted, Mox shook his head.

“No, 's not, I should have text you as soon as I realised I was runnin' late from leavin' work.” Roman shook his head again.

“Let's go eat, maybe you can buy me a drink to say sorry.” Roman said turning and heading through the door, he glanced back at Mox who smiled and shrugged following Roman into the building.

Once they had been seated and had ordered drinks Roman turned his attention to the man sat across from him.

“So... Mox?” He posed it as a curious question, or hoped that Mox would hear it, glad when Mox responded showing he did.

“'S just my nickname, Moxley's my last name, everyone's called me Mox for so long now I kinda forget about my first one.” Mox said with a shrug. “'S Jon by the way.” He added, Roman hummed in question.

“My first name, 'S jon.” Mox repeated.

“Mind if I call you that?” Roman asked, Mox shrugged again.

“Can call me whatever you want B-Ro.” Mox quickly took his drink that the waitress had put down as he spoke and took a drink hoping that his slip hadn't been noticed, Roman took a sip of his own then smirked.

“What was that?” Mox felt his cheeks heat up.

“'M sorry, I have a habit of calling people babe, but...”

“You can call me babe if you want.” Roman cut in, really he didn't know when he had gotten so forward, but found himself not worried at all, Mox raised his eyebrows.

“You always let people you just met call you pet names?” He teased, Roman shrugged.

“Just the ones who save my life.” Mox snorted and their attention was taken by the waitress coming back over for their food orders.

Dinner ended up flying over when one of them mentioned wrestling and found out they were both fans, discussing at length their the favourites, predictions for upcoming matches, and before they knew it they were once again outside their night winding down.

“I'm parked down there.”Mox said pointing down the street, Roman nodded his head the other way.

“I'm back that way.”

“I had fun tonight.” Mox said, Roman nodded.

“Yeah me too, I would love to do it again.”

“Absolutely, good night Ro.” Mox said making to move away, Roman quickly grabbed his arm.

“Wait...” Mox turned back to him eyebrows raised curiously, they gazed at each other for a few moments when Mox spoke.

“Fuck it.” He mumbled then took Roman's face in his hands and kissed him, it was soft, chaste, and set warm bubbles off in Roman's stomach.

“Good night Ro.” Mox mumbled as he pulled away and slipped out of Roman's hold.

“Good night Mox.” Mox winked and finally the two took their leave.

  
  


x...x...x

5 years later

Roman looked up when the chair opposite him moved, grinning when Seth and Finn took their usual seats across from him, the restaurant had become their usual haunt, they knew all the staff by name now, and the staff in turn knew their names and their orders so well that they didn't even bother coming and asking anymore, Seth waved at the bar staff as he sat.

“Where's Mox?” He asked.

“On his way, He left home about 15 minutes ago, went back to shower and change rather than comin' straight from work.” Roman answered.

“Everything all set?” Seth asked, Roman took in a deep breath, fingering the box in his pocket and nodded.

“Yeah, all set.”

“Good.”

Their drinks were just being set on the table when Mox slid into his seat beside Roman.

“Hey.” He greeted, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Roman's cheek.

“Hey.” Three voices replied, Mox slid his jacket off, swinging it over the back of his chair and turned offering a bright dimpled smile and a wave to the staff who all waved a chorus of 'Hey Mox' coming from them.

“I miss anythin'?” He asked.

“Naa, we've only just got here ourselves.” Seth replied. They spent dinner chatting about their days, Mox regaling a tail of one of his more humorous call outs while they had desert and they were working their way through their drinks when Roman spoke.

“Hey Jon, Do you know what today is?” Mox turned to him and blinked owlishly, Roman almost wanted to giggle as he could see the cogs turning in Mox's head as he tried to figure out if he had forgotten something important.

“Today's 5 years since we met.” Roman said quietly, Mox straightened up.

“Oh yeah, should've known that, our anniversary is in like 2 weeks.” He said thoughtfully, then he grinned, Roman couldn't help but grin back, and any plan of how to do this flew straight out the door, he had planned speeches over in his head for months, and thought of all different ways to ask the question, but really it all came down to.

“I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.” Roman blurted, his face instantly heating up, he groaned and dragged his hands down his face before looking at Mox, who blinked a few times then shrugged.

“Yeah, I mean...” Mox trailed of and Roman straightened up.

“You would?” He asked, Mox shrugged.

“Yeah.” Then he smirked.

“This your way of proposing Ro?” Roman pulled the ring out of his pocket and nodded.

“Yeah, I kinda fucked up with the words but...” He held the ring up between them and Mox froze eyes going wide.

“OK.” He said quietly. “Yes.” He added, more firmly.

“Yes I will marry you.” He repeated, Roman grinned and took Mox's hand in his own kissed Mox's finger and slid the ring on, Mox waited until the ring was fully on before he pulled his hand free, took Roman's arms in his hands and pulled the other man into a kiss, applause breaking out around them.

“Man, you two.” Seth said letting out a string of giggles.

“What?” Mox asked, turning his attention to him.

“Roman has been working out how to ask that question for months and thats what he went with.” Seth said shaking his head. Mox shrugged and grinned.

“I think it was perfect.” He said turning back to Roman and kissing him again.

“I love you babe.” Roman smiled, Mox's pet name for him, babe, really Mox only ever called him Ro or Babe, there was rarely anything else, and Mox was the only one to use either name, just like how Roman was pretty much the only one to use his first name.

“I love you too, Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea came to me for this as soon as I read the prompt, and I had fun writing it, though it ended up far longer than i first intended.


	15. Day 15 ~ Return Video (Clues)

“What're you doing?” Roman jumped when he heard the voice, Dean wandering out of the bathroom fresh from the shower. Roman felt his face heat up and he lay his laptop down on the bed before him.

“Nothin'” He replied attempting to sound casual, Dean raised an eyebrow, clearly telling Roman his attempt had failed.

“Uhuh.” Dean said dragging the word out disbelieving, he dropped the towel he had been using to dry his head into the basket in the corner and slid into bed next to Roman.

“You sure?” He asked, amusement in his voice this time.

“Yup.” Roman said nodding, Dean seemed to drop it and settled at his side so Roman felt it was safe to turn his iPad back on, forgetting that he had locked it while the video was playing, so as soon as he unlocked it the video continued, Dean immediately sat up.

Roman quickly closed the video and looked at Dean knowing immediately that Dean had recognised the video, even as an amused smile slid across his face.

“You're watching my video.” Dean stated, Roman signed and nodded.

“Why?” Dean asked curiously, still highly amused.

“I was... Looking for clues.” Roman mumbled, fidgeting with the blanket like it was the mist interesting thing he had ever seen.

“Looking for...?” Dean paused for a second.

“Looking for clues?” He asked, Roman nodded, cheeks bright red.

“What do you mean looking for clues.” The amusement was back.

“Wanted to see if you had left any clues in the video hinting at what you're doin next.” Roman said quietly, Dean giggled, then laughed.

“You're not upset?” Roman asked, Dean sobered and blinked utterly confused.

“Upset? Why would I be upset?” He asked.

“That was kinda the point Ro.”

“Because you said about me finding out with everyone-” Roman cut himself off.

“The point?” He asked.

“Well yeah, I mean, there are definitely hints in there, and the whole idea is to keep people guessin'.” Dean said shrugging, it was in that moment that Roman decided his husband was a genius as he realised just what Dean had done.

Dean had waited until bang on midnight for his video to drop, clearly having help from someone considering his name changed at the same time and Roman knew it was way beyond Dean to pull something like that off on his own, but Dean had gone a step further in his genius, the main question on everyone's mind's and lips for months had been what Dean's plans were for when he left WWE, Dean had of course not given the slightest clue, or at least Roman hadn't figured out what the clue he had admitted to dropping was yet, but his video dropping had everyone still talking about it, still wondering, still trying to work it out, Roman himself was still doing it, Roman had had his fair share of people approaching him and asking what the deal was with Dean, asking if it was some kind of elaborate SHIELD plan, Roman had been able to honestly say he was as clueless as everyone else, he shook the thoughts away and then turned to Dean.

“You are a genius.” He said quietly, Dean beamed.

“I know.” He said happily, Roman snorted, and pulled Dean into his arms.

“I wasn't lookin' that hard.” He admitted. “'M just excited for you, I can't wait to see what your up to.” He added, Dean rolled around turning so he could look at Roman.

“'M excited for people to find out.” Dean admitted.

“You really ok with finding out with everyone else? I will tell you if you really want me to.” Roman shook his head without hesitation.

“No, don't tell me, I'm havin' fun guessin' with everyone else.” Roman said pressing a kiss to Dean's head, Dean grinned and the two snuggled in closer to settle for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled to come up with something today, but I think what I ended up with is ok in the end :)


	16. Day 16 ~ Poker Chips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman finally puts the pieces together, could be read as a continuation of yesterday's chapter, but is completely stand alone as usual :)

"POKER CHIPS!" Roman suddenly shouted, ignoring Several groan's of pain from around him, several people had bumped their heads at the sudden shout.

"What?" Seth asked, rubbing at his head, Roman blinked then shook his head.

"'S nothin'" he mumbled, slightly embarrassed, but it was being completely overrun by the feeling that he had been a complete idiot.

"Jus' figured somethin' out." He added quietly.

"You gonna share with the class?" Seth asked, Roman didn't answer instead he pulled his phone out of his bag, Seth huffed.

Roman ignored him, opening a text and quickly typing. ' _Poker chips!!!, I finally get it!'_

"Come on Ro, spill." Xavier said from nearby, he too was beyond curious, Roman ignored him as well.

"Feel like such an idiot, he really did leave clues." Roman mumbled, though who he was talking to was anyone's guess.

"Who? Ro what are you talkin' about?" Seth asked, Roman finished tapping and looked up.

"Dean." He said as if it was obvious.

"Dean?" Miz asked, he too now joining in as everyone tried to figure out what Roman was going on about.

"Yeah, my husband is a genius." Roman stated, Seth laughed.

"Dean? a genius?" Roman nodded.

"Mmmhmm."

"Alright, now you have to explain because, now I am really not following." Roman rolled his eyes, but much to everyones annoyance he still didn't start offering any explanation, instead focusing on his phone again when it pinged with a text.

' _Knew you would get there in the end :P'_ Dean had responded, Roman smiled at the emoji on the end.

"Roman." Seth said firmly.

"Whenever you're ready." He said waving his hand, Roman sat back letting his back fall against the wall.

"De was right, this is fun." He said amused.

"Alright, at least tell us what's going on, even if you're not gonna explain." Seth requested, Roman shrugged.

"So you remember everyone was going on about De and what his plans were?" He asked, several people nodded.

"And how De would never tell anyone anything." He continued, again gaining several nods.

"Well I asked, probably more than anyone else, but he wouldn't even tell me, one of his reasons was he was looking forward to everyone finding out and another was that he didn't want me to have to lie for him." Roman explained.

"Anyway, one day when I asked, not long before we all found out, like a week before maybe, he admitted that he had been dropping clues for months, even said that I had been there when he dropped one."

"Okay?" Seth said, dragging out the word slightly.

"I just figured out what one of them was." Roman said grinning brightly.

"Like I said, my husband is a genius." Seth snorted again.

"What?" Roman asked.

"Well you keep saying Dean's a genius and right now, or ever for that matter, I have never and would never have used that word to describe him." Roman rolled his eyes again.

"He is, what're we doing?" He asked, he looked around the room, everyone sending him the same confused look.

"We are talking about him right." Roman elaborated, everyone shrugged, a murmur of assent going around the room.

"Exactly." Roman said proudly, he rolled his eyes again when it was clear that the other's weren't getting it

"It's been near a year since everything about De possibly not re-signing first came around, and we are _still_ talking about him and what he's doing, or done." Seth made a noise of understanding.

"Oh wow, he really is a genius." He said quietly.

"I'm not following." Miz said, still not getting it.

"Think about it, rumour started that Dean might be leaving, we, and the fans when they got wind of it, were all talking about it, is he isn't he, it was the question, then it was announced he was actually going and the question became 'what next?' an answer Dean refused to give. But between all that he did start dropping clues as his own plans started coming together. He leaves, we are all sad about it, but at the exact second he's out of contract here that video drops, here's Dean, back as Mox and the hype around him leaving rather than settling blows the fuck up, everyone is wanting to know whats going on, has he really left and this is a rebrand or is it all a work and he's re-signed and is staying with WWE and just changing his character up. If he has left what's next? He remained radio silent for weeks, until AEW kicked off and right at the last second of that show he shows up and blows the damn roof off the building. But even now, its been like 3 months and people are figuring shit out like I just did, and I bet there's fans who come across that video all the damn time and look De up just to see what he's up to and they find him, now the world heavyweight champion for this whole new thing. Those fans find AEW, they tell their friends about it." Roman explained, there was dead silence for several minutes whole everyone processed what Roman had said.

"Alright, yeah that is pretty genius." Seth mumbled, almost reluctant, Roman nodded.

"Yup, when it comes to stuff like this De's a genius and no one can say otherwise." He stated.

2 day's later Roman and Dean finally crossed path's at home and Roman had hardly gotten through the door before Dean had jumped him, running up to him and jumping into his arms,his own arms around Roman's neck, legs wrapped around his waist, a loud happy greeting on his lips.

“Hi Ro!” Roman had stumbled but quickly gotten his feet under himself again, and kicked the door closed his hands sliding under Dean's legs to support him as Dean started peppering kisses over his face.

“Hey baby.”

"Missed you." Dean said around the kisses.

"Mmm missed you too baby." Roman mumbled, letting Dean kiss him wherever he wanted to. Dean eventually slowed then wiggled in Roman's arms, letting his legs drop to hold himself up again and simply stood there in the hall just holding Roman, Roman let his head fall to mirror Dean's resting on his shoulder, and there they stood for a long while, just enjoying holding one another.

"So you figured it out huh?" Dean asked, voice muffled since his face was still buried in Roman's chest.

"Yeah, can't believe it took me so long." Roman said quietly, Dean breathed a laugh and finally pulled back.

"The other's still haven't worked it out but they finally agree with me when I say you're a genius." Dean laughed properly this time.

"Eh, they will figure it out eventually, but who cares about them right now." Roman hummed.

"Oh, got something else in mind." Dean raised an eyebrow and stepped back out of Roman's hold and backed to the bottom of the stairs.

"I got a couple of ideas, been a while since we were physically in the same place." Dean said swaying on the spot slightly.

"You haven't got to convince me babe." He said, Dean grinned and turned, walking up the stairs, Roman was certain Dean was deliberately wiggling his hips to draw his attention, he stopped half way up, turning on the stairs and planting his forearms on the walls on either side of him, he grinned.

"Coming?" Roman quickly kicked off his shoes and stomped his way up the stairs, grabbing Dean when he reached him, picking the other man up and carrying him giggling the rest of the way.


	17. day 17 ~ Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post coming up today, i straight up didn't write yesterday so had to write 2 chapters today :)

Roman scrunche dhis nose up when Dean pulled his dirty clothes out of his bags to shove into the washing machine.

"Is that blood?" He asked, Dean nodded, humming.

"'s not all mine." Dean replied, Roman stilled, though Dean didn't notice now busying himself with adding more clothes to the machine.

"Not all yours?" Roman finally echoed.

"Naa... I do get a few good hits in of my own you know, 'm not the only one who ends up bleedin' and sometimes 'm not the one bleedin' at all." Dean said.

"I know, I just..." Roman trailled off as Dean finished loading the washer and closed the door setting it off to clean his gear, turning his attention to Roman.

"You just..." He prompted, Roman shook his head, Dean tilted his head curiously.

"Come on... What do you just?" He asked.

"I just wish you would be more careful." Roman finally mumbled, Dean's shoulders dropped.

"I am being careful." He said carefully, Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Clothes covered in blood say otherwise." He stated, Dean rolled his eyes.

"'S not that much, besides you know I have used my shirts to clean off after a match, and you also know that a head wound will bleed like a bitch for a while, even if the cut is tiny. 'sides, the docs at AEW are just as on our asses as they are in WWE, if not more so because they know we do the over the top stuff on the regular." Dean said, Roman sighed, he did know, they had had this conversation before, the most memorable being after Dean's match with Kenny when Roman had been almost beside himself when he saw how badly Dean had been cut up, it had taken a while to convince Roman that he really was ok.

"You know 'm always gonna worry about you right." Roman said, Dean nodded accepting but folded his arms.

"As long as you know that 'm gonna do the stupid shit for as long as my body will let me do it for, then maybe a tiny bit longer just to be sure." Dean replied, like he was trying to make a deal, Roman laughed.

"'F I didn't know any better I would say your just tryin' to give me a damn heart attack." Roman mumbled, Dean gasped in mock surprise, hands flying to his face.

"Oh no, you figured me out" He declared.

"What'M I gonna do." Roman burst out laughing at Dean's over dramatic movements, and he moved forward, grabbing Dean and pulling him into his arms.

"Don't ever change babe." He said quietly, pressing a kiss onto Dean's forehead and then took his leave, grinning when he heard Dean's voice from behind him.

"Not a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has to be the worst one I have written so far... i'm not happy about it at all... also its super short...


	18. DAY 18 ~ Blind Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt for today was Turtles, which I had nothing for and a reader had suggested a prompt I could wortk with.
> 
> todays chapter is another AU fic, featuring a mentioned Seth/Finn pairing
> 
> companyman!Roman and WrestlingCoach!Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt suggested by Stingerette1975 hope its what you were looking for :)

"Seth I'm not sure about this." Roman said shifting uncomfortably on the spot, Seth rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Roman's shoulders.

"Hey you promised." Roman nodded, shrugging Seth's hands off.

"I know... I just..." He started.

"No, no, listen, I let you do this for me, and well.... We both know how that turned out." Seth said, they did, Roman had set his friend up with a guy from his work Finn and they had now been married almost a year to say it had gone well was an understatement, and Seth had been on at Roman about returning the favour ever since the wedding.

"I promise you're gonna love Dean." Roman sighed, and nodded again.

"I know, I guess 'm just nervous." Seth shook his head.

"It will be fine." He repeated. "Now come on you're gonna be late." He said waving Roman out of the living room toward the door.

x...x...x

Roman was thankful at least that Set had decided to set them up at a more relaxed restaurant for their evening, nodding when Seth told him where he would be going, they slipped out of the car and Seth lead him toward the door where a man was standing tapping at his phone with one hand and his collarbone with the other.

"Dean, hey." Seth greeted, the man lifted his head and grinned, and Roman almost missed a step when he noticed the guy had dimples, oh god he was cute.

"Hey." The man, Dean, Replied with a rough gravelly voice, Seth stopped as they reached his side.

"Dean this is Roman, Roman this is Dean." Seth said waving a hand between the two as he introduced them.

"Hey, 's nice to meet ya Roman." Roman found letting a smile slide on his face very easy and he took an offered hand.

"You too." He said, Seth nodded smiling happily.

"Table's booked under your name Ro, I will see you later." He said, bidding goodbye to Dean Seth took his leave.

"Shall we?" Roman asked waving at the door, and only at that moment realised he was still holding Dean's hand which he let go of.

"Yeah, after you." Dean said, stepping back slightly.

They were seated as soon as Roman gave over his name to the waitress on the door. Another sliding up to take her place as she left them.

"Hey, good evening, here are menu's for you guys, do you have anything you would like to order right away?" She asked. Roman and Dean shared a look then both ordered a soft drink to begin with and the girl left promising to have their drinks there as soon as possible and letting them know they could take as long as they liked to order.

"So Dean, how do you know Seth?" Roman asked, after they had spent a few moments in quiet perusing the menu.

"Oh, he was hanging around my ring once, taught him some stuff."

"Ring? You wrestle?" Roman asked, Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean I spend more time coachin lately than I do wrestlin' myself but it pays my bills so I can't complain." Dean said, and with that one answer they were off to the races, spending the next hour and a half talking wrestling around their meal, things were winding down as Roman explained about how some of his family wrestled.

"What about your family?" Roman asked, Dean shrugged.

"'s not really much to tell, It was basically just me and my mom for a long time, odd guy here and there, but as I got older me and my mom butted head's a lot, I left home when I was 17 and didn't really look back, that was when I was wrestling pretty much full time for a while, we've reconnected and things are cool again but for a little while thing's weren't great." Dean said, Roman looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He cut himself off when Dean waved a dismissive hand.

"Hey, don't worry about it Ro, 's all in the past." Roman nodded, and Dean pulled the topic away by suggesting desert which allowed them to leave the whole thing behind.

They spent the next 20 minutes in the restaurant enjoying desert then took their leave, pausing on the street outside.

"So, I had fun tonight." Dean said turning to Roman who nodded.

"Yeah me too." Dean's eyes flicked to the road for a second.

"Hey, Seth brought you here right... Do you need a ride?" Dean asked, Roman paused for a moment, part of him tell him that this probably wasn't the best idea, but he shrugged it off.

"I don't want to send you out of your way." He said carefully, Dean shrugged.

"Where do you live?" He asked, Roman rattled off his address and Dean smiled.

"'S on my way, com'on." He said waving his arm for Roman to follow.

The journey back to Roman's was quiet, filled with general chatter and the radio playing some random song, making the ride go so smoothly neither really noticed they were there until Roman recognised his house.

"I had a really good time tonight, thank you Dean." Roman said twisting on his seat to face Dean, Dean grinned again.

"Yeah me too." They stared at each other for several seconds before Roman took the chance and leaned over kissing Dean sweetly, happy when Dean kissed him back.

"You wanna come in?" Roman asked quietly, his face heating up, this was not like him at all, Dean seemed to think about it for a little while, but nodded and pulled the car to be better parked.

Inside once Dean had removed his shoes as requested by Roman and Roman had taken his jacket hanging it on a hook by the door Roman offered him a drink and the two settled on the couch the silence comfortable and easy, or it was until Roman put his glass on the coffee table.

"Fuck it." He said, turning to Dean, planting his hands on Dean's shoulders and kissing him, Dean had a split second to place his own glass on the table that held a lamp next to where he was sitting before Roman was on him, but Dean wasted no time in kissing him back.

"I d-don't usually... Do this." Roman said breathless around kisses.

"Mmmm me either." Dean admitted, but neither backed off, their kisses getting more heated as hand's started exploring, Roman slid back, standing up and pulling Dean with him, half dragging him half leading him back into the entrance hallway and up the stairs, Roman lead them into his room, where he pounced on Dean again, sliding his shirt off, Dean quickly pulled Roman's off before they went back to kissing.

Dean gently pushed Roman back after they slid off each other's jeans Roman falling back onto the bed.

Dean took it further this time, his hand sliding into Roman's boxers and taking the other man in his hand slowly moving his hand pulling a gasp out of Roman which released in a slow shuddered breath, Roman, adjusted his position slightly to free a hand and return the favour.

Neither was in a rush to finish, taking their time to learn what to do to pull small noises from the other which ended with their orgasm's coming slowly.

Dean dropped to the bed at Roman's side when they were done, rolling onto his back as he went.

"'M not usually one for slow." He mumbled.

"But I wouldn't be opposed to doin' that again." He said, Roman hummed.

"Yeah." He sat up, stumbling slightly to his feet and wandering into the small en suite that was attached to his bedroom returning with a cloth which he handed to Dean for him to clean himself off with.

Roman woke up the next morning alone, blinking confused a few times he looked around, he hardly remembered falling asleep, though he did remember telling Dean to stay the night, and he slid out of bed, already curious as to where the other man might be, he padded down the stairs and into the living room where he found nothing but in the kitchen he found a mug with coffee and a spoon in and a note pinned underneath it.

' _Ro, Hey, sorry I didn't want to wake you but had an early class this morning so had to go, I wanted to get you coffee ready for water but wasn't sure if you even drink coffee, let alone know how you take it, I had a really good time last night, call me, De_ '

Roman smiled as a warm bubbly feeling filled him up as he read Dean's messy scrawl on the paper, he was only slightly upset that Dean hadn't woken him to say goodbye, but as he added milk and sugar to his coffee and boiled the kettle he was already typing Dean's number into his phone which he had taken from the bottom of the paper where Dean had hastily scrawled another note.

' _ps. I'm an idiot, you might need this_ ' followed by Dean's number.

_'Mornin' for future, I take coffee, with milk and one sugar. ~Ro'_

_'For future huh? want me to make you coffee again? ~ D'_

_'Again? you didn't make it the first damn time.'_ Roman was giggling as he sat down on the couch, the conversation flowing as easy over text as it had in person the night before.

_'alright, do you want me to make you coffee?'_

_'yes, get your ass over here and do it properly :P'_

Roman wasn't sure what he had been expecting in reply to his last message but the picture message of a sweaty Dean resting against the ropes wasn't it. He shifted slightly in response.

 _'I repeat, get your ass over here, now.'_ He sent.

' _Oooh, bossy, I like it.'_ before Roman could reply another message popped up.

 _Seriously though, I would love to come back but I'm kinda swamped until lunch time, can I come then?"_ Roman smiled.

 _'For sure, m not goin anywhere today, will see you_ _then_ '

' _Yeah, I will let you know when I am on my way._ ' _Roman_ grinned, and shifted around taking a selfie of his own, making sure there was just enough for Dean to be able to see what the picture had done to him if he looked properly.

_'Somethin' to think about untill then. ;)'_

Roman and Dean shared a few more texts before Dean gave his goodbyes and they stopped texting just as Roman's phone rang, Seth's name popping up on the screen

"Hey Seth."

"Hey, how did it go last night?" Seth asked not wasting any time.

"It went really well, he's comin' back over this afternoon." Roman replied.

"Coming back? wait, he stayed over?" Seth asked the dots connecting to what Roman meant straight away.

"Ok, tell me everything." Seth insisted, Roman ended up being on the phone for 10 minutes with Seth enjoying himself far too much not telling Seth much of anything, and as he hung up he knew he was grinning like a fool, because something Seth had asked was resonating with him.

"Is this the start of something?" He had asked, and Roman was hoping with everything he had that his answer was going to be 'yes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, second chapter today and that puts us back up to date :)


	19. Day 19 ~ Ring

Roman had giggled when Dean had oversold Seth’s finishing move, even Seth had been joking about it when he had eventually found his way into the locker room, still Dean had yet to show.

”Did you see where De went?” He asked Seth shook his head.

”Nope, he was still where I left him in the ring when I left.” He said shrugging. Roman hummed and took his leave wandering through the halls looking for his wayward husband, not finding him in catering and as he wandered everyone said the same thing, the last time they had seen him he was in the ring, Roman eventually ran out of places to look and headed out through gorilla to the ring and standing on the stage let out a giggle before wandering down the ramp. He winked at a group of straggling fans who were being seen out by security, but fixed his attention on the ring which was being slowly dismantled, sliding under the bottom rope he crawled across the ring and lay down.

”Hey baby.” Dean hummed, still lying face down but looking surprisingly comfortable.

”Hey.”

”There a reason why you’re still here?” He asked gently, lifting a hand and threading it through Dean’s short hair.

”Thought it was funny at first, then it was too late, had committed to the moment so decided to stay till everyone was gone.” Dean mumbled, Roman laughed.

“You’re such a goof.” He said, Dean cracked an eye open and smiled.

”Some fans got a giggle outa it.” Dean said.

”So did the guys.” Roman replied, adjusting his position to rest his head on his arm.

”Makes it worth it.” Dean mumbled with a shrug. Roman didn’t say anything in reply instead choosing to lie there and watch Dean even as the crew continued to take the ring apart around them.

”Well, the fan’s have all gone home, how about we do the same?” Roman suggested quietly, Dean’s eyes opened and he shifted around, eyes travelling around the arena.

”Come on, lets let the guys do their work.” Roman prompted, pushing himself up and to his knees, Dean stretched and followed him yawning. The two sliding to the edge of the ring, Dean stopping with his legs hanging over the edge he reached out and grabbed Roman pulling him back until his legs hit the ring placing him between his legs, he grinned at Roman mischief shining in his eyes.

”I still wanna have sex in one of these things one day.” He whispered into Roman’s ear.

”Babe if you can figure out how, in a way that wont end up with us arrested I’m there.” Roman replied, dropping his head and kissing Dean gently before taking his hand pulling him to his feet and leading him up the ramp.

Dean slipped his hand out of Romans dropping back a step and jumping onto his back for a piggy back.

”’M gonna hold you to that.” He said resting his chin on Roman’s shoulder, Roman snorted.

”I look forward to it.” He replied.


	20. Day 20 ~ Just Go With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual prompt for today was : vs Cassidy. couldnt find fuck all, so came up with something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a smutty chapter because I know people want it...
> 
> summary: Dean finds a way to live out a fantasy of his.

It came to a head at the end of one of their usual pre show meetings, it was always followed by just spending time together, everyone firing off ideas for future shows, joking and laughing and otherwise just building that ever growing sense of comradery that came from being on the AEW roster.

"I got one." Matt said leaning forward on his chair.

"Where is everyones fantasy place to do it, like if you could do it anywhere with no repercussions where would you go." There was quiet as everyone thought about it.

"That's easy." Dean said with a shrug, the first to speak everyone looking at him.

"In the ring."

"Like what Edge did that one time?" Nick asked curiously. Dean shook his head.

"Naaa I mean literally in the ring, not in a bed in the middle of the ring and defiantly not with the fan's around, there's things they don't need to see me doing and getting fucked so hard I cant remember my own damn name isn't one of them." Dean said with not the slightest hint of embarrassment.

“So what, you just want a ring in an empty arena where you can get busy and not get in trouble?” Cody asked, Dean shrugged.

“Yeah I guess, I mean, it doesn't even have to be in an arena, 'sides, 's just a one of those, 'if it could ever happen things', me and Ro have been jokin' on about it for as long as we have been together.” He said.

“Can use the ring here if you want.” Tony said quietly, Dean who had been taking a drink choked slightly.

“Huh?” Dean felt as dumb as he probably sounded as he turned to his boss with wide eyes, Tony smirked clearly amused then shrugged.

“Just make sure you're here early enough to not get seen by anybody and make sure you clean up when you're done and what I and everyone else don't know about you cant be told off for.” He said, Dean blinked owlishly several times.

“Seriously?” He asked, rightfully cautious, Tony leaned forward.

“What no one knows about.” He repeated.

“Wait does that go for all of us?” Someone asked, Tony shrugged.

“What I don't know about or hear about.” He repeated for a third time. Dean laughed he couldn't help it but would have been lying if he was asked and said he wasn't already working out how it could work.

  
  


x...x...x

  
  


“De I'm not sure I'm supposed to be here.” Roman said as Dean pulled him onto the ramp in the arena.

“Don't worry no one else is around right now, and 'sides, you're my husband you're allowed in here with me whenever you want to be.” Dean said still pulling him forward toward the ring. They stopped when they reached the bottom and Dean stepped on the bottom rope pulling the second widening the gap for Roman to step through.

“Well I have to admit that's a bit less awkward of a way to get to the ring.” Roman said, Dean grinned.

“I know, and yet I only ever use it when I leave.” Roman laughed.

“Yeah that's cos your a weirdo who enjoys entering through the crowd even if it mean's having to be ready to go 15 minutes early, Dean shrugged.

“'S fun enterin' through the crowd, they get a kick out of it.”

Roman shrugged and nodded at the same time, he couldn't deny that the fans definitely got something out of their entrances being done that way, Roman always believed that it helped immerse them into the show, helped make them feel like a bigger part of it. He didn't voice his thoughts though, instead choosing to step forward and lock up with Dean, Dean laughed, wrapping his arms around him and they were off, goofing around, trading off taking bumps and pin falls, kicking out and continuing until Roman eventually gave up and let Dean get the pin, Dean rolled to his feet, playing the part of announcer, himself and the crowd all at once.

“You're winner, Dean Ambrose, the crowd goes wild.” He declared, throwing his arms up in the air and then shouting for the crowd, imitating their cheers for a few seconds before he stepped over Roman and sat down straddling his hips.

“I know what I want for my victory celebration.” He said resting his hands on Roman's chest, Roman hummed, his hands lifting to settle on Dean's hips.

“What's that?” He asked.

“You.” Dean stated simply, leaning forward to kiss Roman gently. Roman's hands travelled upward, sliding under Dean's shirt and settling on his ribs, kissing him back.

  
  


Dean deepened the kiss first, hands moving from Roman's chest to under his neck so he could pull Roman up and closer, grinding his hips down at the same time.

“Mmmm, baby, we can't do this here.” Roman said, slightly breaking the kiss but not pulling away completely.

“What 'f someone comes?” He asked.

“We'll be fine.” Dean replied, pressing back against Roman pulling him into another kiss. Roman let the kiss continue breaking it again when Dean's hand's travelled downward and started fidgeting with the button on his jean's, he grabbed Dean's wrist with one hand stop him.

“De, we can't” He repeated, Dean looked up at him, eyes blow wide with arousal, already backing off.

“You don't want to?” He asked, Roman shook his head.

“'S not that, I just don't want us especially you to get in trouble, or worse.” Roman said gently.

“I kinda have permission to do this.” Roman blinked.

“What?” Roman was utterly confused, how in the hell had Dean gotten permission for this?.

“'S not like that, after our weekly show meetin' we usually end up sittin' around for a while just chattin' and jokin' anyway a few weeks ago, maybe even last month we got talkin about fantasy places to do it, I said we, me and you, had been jokin' about doin' it in the ring for as long as we had been together and Tony kinda gave us all permission to do that if we wanted, only stipulation is that we have to make sure we clean up, and make sure we don't get caught.”

“He really said that?” Roman asked, Dean shrugged.

“I believe his exact words were, 'What I don't know or hear about is fair game'” He replied, Roman was quiet for several second's eyes searching for something, he must have found what he was looking for because he suddenly grabbed Dean's face and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

Dean gasped as Roman broke away from his mouth teeth scraping as he kissed down his neck and bit lightly at the skin there, knowing it was a sensitive spot, but keeping it to light bites and scrapes as to not leave any marks.

“Ro.” Dean gasped, but Roman wasn't stopping, pulling back only to rid Dean of his shirt he threw it off somewhere behind him, only letting Dean pull off his own before he pounced again.

“We don't have anythin'” Roman said kissing his way across Dean's chest.

“I already thought of that.” Dean mumbled, Roman groaned as the implication behind Dean's words filtered through his head.

“You?” He asked, Dean hummed.

“Why not find out?” He asked, Roman didn't waste any time, kissing his way down Dean's chest to his stomach and attaching his lips on another sensitive spot just at Dean's hip bone he fidgeted with the button on his jeans until it popped open and pushed Dean's jeans and boxers out of the way in one go, Dean lifting his hips to help them move, Roman' hand slid down his leg and under, a finger tracing the shape of his ass before he pulled it back and offered his fingers to Dean who took them into his mouth getting them wet for a few seconds before Roman took them back and went back to where he had been before, this time he slid one inside, finding it sliding in easily, traces of lube still around, Roman moaned into Dean's hip.

“Ro, please.” Dean gasped, his hands finding Roman's hair and tugging gently. Roman pushed his knees back under himself and pulled his mouth away from Dean's hip to lift himself up and pulled his fingers from inside Dean, Dean whined slightly, but was already pushing himself up, hands going to Roman's jeans and opening them.

“Lean against the ropes.” Dean mumbled, Roman did as asked, letting his back fall against the bottom rope, legs out in front of him, he had expected Dean to pounce but instead Dean kneeled in the gap between his legs and taking Roman in his hand lowered his mouth to him, taking his cock in his mouth, Roman gasped, one hand reaching out and grabbing the rope behind him while the other threaded through Dean's hair, Dean wasn't wasting any time, taking Roman as far as he could and getting him as wet as he could before he pulled off and climbed up Roman's legs, settling himself in Roman's lap, Dean kissed him again, this one more sloppy, as he took Roman in his hand to guide Roman inside of him as he slowly sat down, both moaning into the kiss.

“God Dean.” Roman gasped as Dean bottomed out, his free hand on Dean's hip, Dean's free hand on his shoulder.

“Give me a second.” Dean mumbled, his head falling to rest on his shoulder.

“All the time babe.” Roman mumbled back, this part was all on Dean, Dean would move when he was ready. It didn't take long for Dean to adjust and soon he started moving, slowly at first but it didn't take long for him to be riding Roman more.

“'m close.” Dean gasped after several minutes of gasps and moans from them, Roman hummed in agreement, but Dean shook his head.

“Please Ro... Want more.” Dean said.

“More huh?” Roman asked, grabbing Dean's hips and throwing him back, Roman following, Dean hit the mat with a gasp as Roman planted his hands on either side of his head and gave Dean just what he wanted.

“Oh... Ro.” Dean's fingers gripped at nothing beneath him as Roman quickly reduced him to a moaning mess.

“This... What... you wanted...De?” Roman panted, he could feel himself getting closer with every move.

“Mmmm... Yeah.” Dean said, nodding.

“'m close.” He said again, Roman leaned forward lips hovering over Dean's ear.

“Cum for me.” He whispered, Dean did, coming with a moan of Roman's name, pulling Roman over the edge with him, they eventually slowed and Roman let himself drop slightly, resting on Dean while they got their breathing under control again.

“Think you won that time.” Dean mumbled once he had caught his breath.

“Huh?” Roman asked.

“Well my shoulders were down for way longer than 3 seconds.” Dean stated, Roman laughed and pushed himself back to his hands and knees, Dean flopping his arm around until he found his discarded shirt and cleaned himself off with it, before handing it to Roman, then righting his jeans.

“I need a shower.” He said pulling a face as he sat up.

“Yeah.” Roman agreed, handing Dean's shirt back to him, Dean took it and used the ropes to pull himself to his feet.

“Come on, we can have one in the locker room, 'm sure I have one of your shirts in my bag.” Dean said nodding his head toward the ramp, Roman followed him, sliding his arm around Dean's waist once they where on the ramp.

“Well I think that counts as the weirdest place I have ever done it.” He said, Dean giggled.

“We are gonna have to come up with a new joke place.” Dean said happily.

“Uhuh.” Roman agreed as the slipped through gorilla.

  
  


  
  


x...x...x

  
  


It was a few months later before Roman got to share his new 'weirdest place'.

“Ok, where's the most out there place you have ever done it.” Xavier said reading the paper, they were all gathered playing a drinking game where someone would pick a piece of paper from a bowl and the person chosen as having gave the best answer was declared the winner of that round, everyone else would have to take a drink. They worked their way around the circle, several people saying outside, or in the car, they reached Roman last.

“In the ring.” Roman stated grinning broadly.

“In the...” Seth started, trailing off in surprise.

“In the ring?” He asked, Roman hummed and nodded, still looking far too pleased with himself.

“When the fuck did you do it in the ring?” Finn asked.

“Bout 5 months ago.” Roman shrugged.

“More to the point how the fuck did you get away with it?” E asked.

“Yeah man I'm surprised Vice didn't castrate you where you stood.” Sammy stated, shaking his head in surprise.

“I never said I did it in Vince's ring.” Roman said airily.

“Oh come on you gotta share that story.” Seth said, Roman shook his head.

“Nope, that's not the game.” Roman said laughing at the groan's he received in reply.

“We will get that story outta you one day Reigns, mark my words.” Xavier said pointing at him, Roman shrugged.

“I look forward to sharing it.” Roman said easily.


	21. Day 21 ~ Outside

If Dean had to choose something to say he enjoyed that wasn't wrestling or spending time with Roman his answer would probably be 'to spend time outside'. He spent most of his free time outside, come rain or shine he was happiest if his daily workout included a run outside, he enjoyed pushing his body to the limits, going as far as he could then pushing himself further, sometimes, on rare occasions Roman joined him but most of the time he was alone, and that was how he liked it, just himself and the outdoors, where he didn't have anyone to deal with, where he could put himself in the right headspace for whatever that night had to throw at him.

x...x...x

Dean wandered into the kitchen just as Roman was finishing washing up from the night before, having been up early he had decided to get some house chores done while Dean was still sleeping.

“Morning babe.” Dean hummed at him in reply, instead half stumbling toward the bench and the freshly boiled kettle.

“Just boiled.” Roman said, watching Dean nod and then pick up the appliance and pour the water into his waiting cup, quickly followed by 3 more spoons of sugar.

“You know one day that's gonna make you fat right.” Roman teased, Dean grunted.

“Will work it off later.” He mumbled, Roman couldn't argue with that, Dean had the (in his and others opinions) ability to eat or drink whatever he wanted and not put on weight.

“By the time that happens I will be all old and broken anyway.” He mumbled, already sounding more alive after just a few sips.

“Yeah but still.” Dean smiled as he finished his cup, stepping up next to Roman who had leaned against the bench by the sink and washed his cup adding it to the others that were drying, Roman turned, snaking his arms around Dean's waist.

“What're you doin' today?” He asked, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder.

“Nothin' I couldn't put off if you've got a better idea.” Dean replied, leaning back into Roman's arms.

“What was your plan?” Roman asked again.

“Didn't really have one.” He admitted.

“Only thing I had thought of maybe doin' was goin for a run.” He said, Roman hummed.

“Mind if I join ya?” He asked, Dean turned his head slightly.

“Really?” Roman nodded.

“Yeah, 'm curious about what all the fuss is about.” He said, Roman could see Dean side eyeing him, clearly not buying it, Roman was most definitely a gym guy, the opposite to Dean's outdoorsy guy.

“You got me, I want to spend time with you.” Roman admitted tightening his arms, Dean shrugged.

“Well I ain't stoppin' ya if you wanna come, then by all means.” Roman grinned and let Dean go, the two wandering away from the kitchen to get ready neither under the impression that Roman was doing this for any other reason than that he wanted to go with Dean in whatever Dean had decided to do that day.

x...x...x

Roman huffed slightly as he fought to keep pace with Dean, while he was by no means unfit, if anything his fitness level was on par with Dean's he was just not used to keeping running pace.

“You ok there Ro?” Dean asked, Roman hummed, not sure he could speak.

“We can slow up if you need to.” Dean said, Roman shook his head.

“No, I got this.” He said determined.

“No.” Dean said, his pace slowing.

“No you dont, slow it down Ro, you're gonna hurt yourself.” Dean said, grabbing Roman's arm to slow him down, Roman already felt better.

“See, you gotta talk Ro, 'f we were in the gym you would have dropped it down a notch by now right?” Roman had to admit Dean was right and nodded.

“Same goes for out here, hey, come on we're nearly there.” Dean said looking ahead up the road, Roman looked up the road and frowned.

“Nearly there?” He asked, Dean grinned and nodded, but didn't offer any explanation.

“So you know you said you wanted to know what all the fuss was about.” Dean asked, as they neared a bend in the road almost 10 minutes later, Roman nodded.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded forward.

“This is the half way point, 'n that makes the whole thing worth it.” He said, Roman blinked curiously then slowed to a stop as the reached the bend, and the view revealed itself.

“Oh wow.” He let his arms fall to rest on the fence that acted as a border for the edge of the road, just watching the view stretch out before him.

“So this is what you come out here for?” He asked after a few minutes. Dean nodded.

“Mmmhmm, beautiful isn't it.” Roman nodded.

“It's what I like to do when I go out, I find a trail, one that goes uphill and hope that something like that waits at the top, most of the time it does, its nice to be out here, just watchin' it all go by, you know, when I get back down there, 'm back to bein' a superstar, wrestler where anyone in the know know's who I am, out here, there's like no one around and I can properly chill for a while.” Roman nodded, he could totally understand where Dean was coming from.

“Well if this is what you see maybe I need to come with you more often.” He said, Dean turned to him and grinned.

“All you gotta do is say so Ro.” Roman pushed himself off the fence and approached Dean, kissing him gently.

“Will look forward to it. Come on, lets go.” Dean nodded, and set the pace again.

“So the best bit about this half.” He started, waiting until Roman looked at him.

“Its all down hill.” He said happily.

“Race ya!” He declared, and using the slope to his advantage let off running, Roman burst out laughing and followed as quickly as he could, the rest of their run home was much of the same, both goofing off, trading between reaching each other and chasing one another until they reached home and flopped onto the grass outside the house to catch their breaths.

Roman turned his head after a few moments opening his mouth to say something and paused choosing instead to just watch Dean for a few seconds, he was laid out beside him, face flushed but happy and Roman could have looked at it all day, but Dean noticed him watching and tilted his head in question.

“What?” He asked, Roman shook his head and pushed himself up, leaning over to kiss Dean he smiled when he pulled away.

“I had fun.” He said, Dean grinned.

“Yeah me too.”


	22. Day 22 ~ Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a spoopy chapter for spoopy month
> 
> original prompt: w/Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed a day again... Had nothing worth writing for the original prompt and then realised we havn't had a spoopy themed chapter for spoopy month so heres one for ya.
> 
> based of the tij where mox/dean was talking about paranormal and mentioned a thing that happened in a gym.

Dean was slowed in his rush in to the room by the door which didn't want to swing open fast, Dean however was forcing his way through.

"Ro... Ro... Ro... Ro!" Roman looked around in surprise, Seth sitting on the bed looking just as confused.

"What? Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I think I just saw a ghost!" Dean declared.

"Ghost?" Seth asked, side eyeing the closed door.

"You saw a ghost?" Roman asked, Dean shrugged.

"What did it look like?" Seth asked, half curious half disbelieving.

"Well... I didn't exactly... See the ghost itself." Seth groaned letting his head drop into his hands, Roman sighed.

"Alright, why not explain what happened." He said, Dean suddenly huffed.

"You think I'm full of it." He said pouting and folding his arms.

"You just admitted that you didn't see one seconds after saying you did." Seth stated, Dean's pout grew.

"What I said was I didn't exactly the ghost itself."

“Ok what happened?” Roman asked.

“OK so I was on one of the machines, and I kinda glanced at the clock, and it started acting really weird, like it was turnin' all on its own, like this.” Dean said turning his arms in an attempt to explain what he had saw.

“And at first I thought it was kinda weird but just shrugged it off, but it just kept going, and going the whole time I was on the machine and at the exact moment I stepped off the thing the hands stopped, dead on 12, both of them.” Dean explained.

“Clocks do that all the time now Dean.” Seth said with a sigh.

“Quite a few are radio controlled.” He added, but Dean was already shaking his head.

“It was a really old clock, like a battery operated one.” Dean said.

“It could still be radio controlled even if its battery operated.” Seth argued back, Dean huffed and flipped Seth off.

“Hey, enough.” Roman said, ready to put himself between the two if it came down to it.

“It was freaky.” Dean said quietly, Seth sighed, then bit his lip.

“What?” He asked.

“I was just saying to Roman before you came in that there was some really weird noises last night, like I was sure someone was standing outside my room, even opened the door, but there was no one around.” Dean paused.

“See... I bet this place is haunted.” He said, Roman glanced at him.

“Well maybe we will come back one day, right now though, you need to get ready because we have a bus to catch.” Dean nodded, and as much as he looked like he was going to declare that he just wanted to continue talking about the ghost he did as Roman said.

  
  


Dean didn't drop it completely, telling anyone who would listen about his encounter, several people admitted to having other random things happening to them though the night and by the end of that night it had been decided their home for the night before was haunted.


	23. day 23 ~ Kendo Stick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have managed to end up 3 days behind somehow... i genuinely have no idea how that happened... anyway... heres an update :)
> 
> Set sometime between Roman's return and their reunion and Dean leaving.

"You're gonna hit somebody with that." Roman stated, side eying Dean who was standing twirling a kendo stick like a baton in the middle of the locker room, said man stilled, gripping one end of the stick in both hands and smirked.

"Thats the idea." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Seth finished clipping up his vest and did the same as Roman side eyeing the weapon which in Dean's hands would definitely be dangerous.

"Why a kendo stick?" He asked curiously in spite of himself.

"Why not?" Dean fired back, going back to twirling.

"Well I would have expected you to go for something more..." Seth trailed off and turned to Roman for inspiration.

"Dangerous?" Roman supplied.

"What like a pipe?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah." They both said together.

"Well I could have gone for a pipe but have you ever been hit with both a pipe and a kendo stick?" He asked.

"Kendo stick yes, pipe... Not sure." Seth said thoughtfully.

"Alright, which hurts more?" Dean asked.

"What kind of question is that? The pipe." Roman said, Dean stilled again, looking at both Seth and Roman for a few seconds, noting Seth shrug in agreement.

"Well, initially yeah, the pipe probably hurts more, but a kendo stick... A kendo stick stings like a bitch. Pipes just hurt." Roman opened his mouth but quickly closed it again, he wasn't quick enough for Dean to not notice.

“What?” He pressed, Roman shook his head.

“No go on.” Dean tried again.

“Nothin' I was just gonna ask a stupid question thats all.” Roman said, Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Now I'm curious.” Roman sighed.

“I was gonna ask how you know that. But then realised you're insane and you do stupid shit for fun in the ring.” Dean smiled a pleased look on his face at Roman's words.

“You're not wrong.” Dean admitted.

“There's a real chance I got hit with both in the same match to be honest.” Dean added, Seth sighed, because of course did.

“Dean promise me something.” He said rubbing at his face, Dean blinked and hummed curiously.

“When you leave, wherever you go, please for the love of god don't keep me updated on what the fuck you're doing, I don't think I could take the stress.” Dean burst out laughing, it was a round about way of Seth saying he cared.

“You got it.” He said still giggling, they all turned when someone knocked on their door noting their 5 minute warning.

“Wish I could be so lucky.” Roman mumbled in fake disappointment, Dean who had crossed to the door turned hand on the handle.

“If I don't tell you, you will just look for yourself, or you will have found a way to watch it live.” Dena stated, Roman shrugged, it was a fact he couldn't deny.

“Come on, lets find someone for De to hit someone with before he turns it on me.” Seth said, Dean wiggled his eyebrows and swiped the kendo stick still in his hands at Seth's legs as he passed, Seth was quick enough on his feet and Dean was only messing around enough for Seth to easily side step it.

“Hey, lets not injure our own team before we get into the damn ring, huh?” Roman asked, wrapping Dean into a headlock as the three headed to make their entrance.


	24. Day 24 ~  Vs Archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 today, still playing catch up.

Roman wandered into the house shouting a greeting Seth close behind, both already knowing Dean was around somewhere having seen his car parked practically sideways in the drive, a feat Roman still hadn't managed to figure out how Dean managed, given the space he had. He shared a look with Seth when they heard a grunt in reply, and Roman pushed open the living room door to find Dean was working out in the middle of the room.

“De?” Dean pushed himself half up, legs stretched out straight behind him and turned to them grinning.

“Hey.” He greeted.

“What are you doing?” Seth asked, Dean raised an eyebrow and pushed himself up jumping into sitting on the floor.

“What does it look like I am doing?” Seth sighed and sent Dean a look.

“Filmed a promo for the championship match next week earlier 'm all fired up, just workin' it out.” Dean finally answered with a shrug.

“Promo?” Seth asked curiously.

“Mhmm.”

“You have a championship match?” Seth asked, Dean nodded.

“'m world champ, 'course I have a match.”

“Who's after your championship this time.” Roman asked curiously, Seth still looking between the two like it was news to him.

“Archer.” Dean replied, looking at Seth he tilted his head.

“What?”

“Nothin' just you are havin' a championship match?” He asked again.

“Yes Seth, I fight anyone who wants a shot.” Dean said with an easy shrug.

“But other than that its a year since Dynamite kicked off next week so you know, its a big celebration 'n all.” Dean added.

“A year already?” Roman asked surprised.

“Yeah, time flies huh?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure has.” Roman agreed.

“So Archer?” He asked.

“Yeah, I've wrestled him before, and apparently he's upset about it.”

“What did you do to upset him?” Seth asked, Dean huffed.

“He threw a chair at my face and nearly knocked my head off my shoulders so I beat him up put him through a table and 'stole' his championship.” Dean said happily, using air quotes as he said stole.

“Japan?” Roman asked, Dean nodded.

“So what, now he wants to steal from you?” Roman asked.

“Yeah something like that, he said something about leaving me in a heap, and he actually did last week when he jumped me after my match.” Dean answered, then he shrugged.

“I don't really care why he's after my championship, if it wasn't him someone else would step up, and if I win next week someone else will follow him.”

  
  


A week later Seth slouched back into his seat on his usual chair in Roman and Dean's living room and looked over to Roman who was tapping at his phone already.

“You put up with this every week?” He asked, Roman hummed.

“It was relatively tame this week.” He mumbled.

“They ain't bothered over there.” He added, looking at his phone when it pinged, he read whatever the message said carefully then relaxed.

“He's ok.” Seth filled in for himself, Roman nodded.

“Yeah, in his exact words, ''m fine, stop worryin', been through waaay worse, some spots probably looked like they landed harder than they did.'” Roman said looking at his phone again and reading out Dean's message.

“He's never gonna change is he?” He asked with a sigh, Roman shook his head.

“Nope, but that's why we love him.”

“Don't tell him I admitted you were right.” Seth mumbled a few moments later, Roman snorted but agreed, that was a kind of teasing he was willing to keep Seth safe from.


	25. Day 25 ~ W/bubbly

"Heyyyy Roooo." Dean greeted as Roman stepped into the living room, said man froze, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked at his husband, Dean was not sitting on the couch, no he was on the floor, using the couch as a back rest, he was grinning at Roman, his cheeks having a slight red flush to them, blue eyes soft and happy.

"Hiiiii?..." He greeted, dragging the word out.

"Are you ok?" He asked carefully.

"Course, why wouldn' I be?" Dean replied, Roman tilted his head still unsure, still not quite able to put his finger on what was different about him, then the dots connected.

"Are... Are you drunk?" He asked, Dean scoffed.

"Pfftt.... Naaa." He replied, waving his hand, then he paused, seeming to think it over.

"Maybe a little bit." He said holding out his hand thumb and finger as far apart as he could make them, Roman laughed out loud and finally wandered over to Dean.

"What have you drank?" He asked, sliding to the floor beside Dean. "More to the point how much have you drank?" He added, Dean held out a dark bottle in answer, then pawed at a box Roman hadn't noticed at his side.

"Maybe half fo that bottle." He mumbled, Roman took the bottle from Dean and turned it in his hands to read the label.

“A little bit of the bubbly.” He read, then be frowned.

“What is this?” He asked.

“Jericho's booze.” Dean replied, taking the bottle and another long swig.

“Jericho has booze?” Roman asked curiously, Dean shrugged.

“Foun' it in the car.” He replied, Roman sighed.

“Who cares 's booze.” Dean declared, pulling a bottle out of the box and handing it to Roman.

“Catch up.” He demanded, Roman did some quick mental maths, made eye contact with Dean and then continued his math, then he shrugged.

“Fuck it.” Dean grinned then cheered as Roman popped the bottle open and took a long swig from the bottle, he pulled a face as he lowered the bottle, champagne wasn't Roman's favourite form of alcohol.

“'S booze.” Dean repeated, and took another drink of his own.

“Cheers.” Roman mumbled, holding up the bottle which Dean clinked his own off and they took a long drink.

“Seth'll be here soon.” Roman said thoughtfully a few minutes later, he had settled beside Dean, legs touching where they stretched out before them and his arm wrapped around Dean's shoulders.

“'S enough for 'im t' h've a bottle, he can catch up.” Dean said quietly.

When Seth did eventually arrive an hour and a half later Roman had caught up with Dean and they were well on their way through a second bottle of Jericho's bubbly, and both were definitely drunk.

“What?” Seth asked as he was greeted quite enthusiastically by Dean and Roman.

“Are you two drunk?” He asked, eyeing them both, especially Dean who was moving around even more than usual.

“Yup, come on, join us!” He declared, holding a bottle up in the air which Seth had to rush forward to grab before Dean just plain let go of it.

“What is it?” He asked, inspecting the bottle.

“A little bit of the bubbly.” Dean quoted, then shook his head.

“Doesn' matter, 's booze, shut up and drink it.” He demanded, Seth thought about it, looked at Dean, then at Roman who shrugged looking very relaxed and happy, then he shrugged, and took a drink.

“How much have you drank?” He asked, slipping to the floor with his brothers.

“'S the second bottle.” Roman said, taking the offered fresh bottle from Dean.

“So between you you have drank two bottles?” He asked, eyeing the new bottle currently being traded between the other two.

“Yup.” Dean replied, popping the 'P'

“Catch up.” He demanded. Seth sighed.

“You two are so gonna regret this in the morning.” He stated, but did as requested and took a long drink, he already knew it was not worth fighting, also he would be lying if he said he didn't feel like just relaxing with his family and getting drunk, so that is what they did.

Seth's prediction came true the next day when they woke up in a heap all laid out in Roman and Dean's bed, this was not exactly unusual, the three had often curled up together, in a tangle of limbs where to an outsider it would have been hard to tell who's limbs were who's, this night they had managed to get themselves in a particular tangle. Seth woke first, to a pounding headache.

“Oh fuck.” He mumbled, burying his head further into his pillow in the hope that it would help, it didn't, especially when said pillow groaned.

“How much did we drink?” Roman rasped from beneath him.

“I think we finished off another 2 bottles.” Seth replied, Roman moaned in misery.

“You were right, it was a bad idea.”

“Told ya.” Seth replied.

“Dean?” He asked, he shifted when he felt Roman move.

“Dead.” Roman stated, Seth forced himself to lift his head which pounded harder in protest, he pounding relenting when he dropped it back to where it had been previously resting on Roman's chest. He was right, Dean was still completely dead to the world, Dean's breathing was still slow and steady, eyes not twitching even slightly, his hand loosely fisted around the edge of his pillow.

“This is his fault.” Seth stated, and crawled his hand over Roman's chest toward Dean and with some effort he poked Dean right in the cheek, Dean whined and flapped his hand but otherwise didn't show any signs of life.

“Dean, wake up, if I have to me miserable, you're joining me you ass.” Seth mumbled, refusing to let Dean sleep, but also refusing to raise his voice past a low mumble.

“Seth.” Roman mumbled, Seth ignored him and poked Dean again.

Dean seemed to wake this time, eyes cracking open before he groaned loudly.

“Oh fuck.”

“This is your fault.” Seth stated.

“Shut the fuck up.” Dean replied, though it came out as mostly muffled nonsense, Roman was convinced it was only because they had spent so much time with Dean that they knew what he had said. Seth narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something else but Roman's hand moved and covered it.

“Leave it.” Seth huffed but nodded and Roman's hand moved.

“Why?” Dean asked pitifully, turning his head from where it had been buried into the pillow.

“Because you did this to us.” Seth grumbled unhappily.

“'m sorry, was worth it though.” He said quietly.

“Does anyone know what happened last night?” Roman asked curiously.

“I remember swimmin'.” Dean said thoughtfully.

“Yeah but was that before we tried to make pancakes or after?” Seth asked.

“Before, you two wanted to get back in the pool to get clean from the flour war.” Roman said.

“Oh god the kitchen.” Dean cried, already thinking about it as the memories of every surface in the kitchen covered from top to bottom with flour came back to him, the war had been hilarious, started because Dean had decided the bowl full of flour for the pancakes was better served on Seth's head than in the bowl, Seth had retaliated by throwing a handful out of the bag in Dean's face, he had been so off with his aim that he had instead hit Roman and war had been declared.

“The eggs.” Seth mumbled unhappily.

“Least they went outside.” Dean replied, Roman snorted, pleased for once that his aim had been off, out of flour he had gone into the fridge and proceeded to use eggs like tiny grenades and thrown every last one at Seth and Dean, who had been able to dodge them, most of the eggs had sailed harmlessly through the window, though he was sure a couple had survived and were still laid on the bench where they had landed.

“Did we shower together?” Dean asked thoughtfully.

“I really hope not.” Seth mumbled.

“No, Seth used the actual shower, we used ours.” Roman said.

“Hey!” Dean said a little louder than he had meant to, all three cringing at the volume.

“What's that supposed to mean.” He asked, consciously lowering his voice.

“De, I love you, I really do, but there's parts of you and Roman I never want to see.” Seth replied.

“Don' know what your missin'” Dean teased, Seth breathed a laugh and reached over to Dean pulling him closer where the three once more settled back in their warm tangle of limbs now trying to sleep off their hangovers.

It took most of the day and Roman finally venturing out of bed and down stairs in search of painkillers and water before they all finally became less like zombies, with what was left of the food in the kitchen they were able to whip up a late breakfast and once fed they all felt much more alive, or at least alive enough to quietly clean the house up.

“It was worth it.” Dean finally said as he cleaned the last of the bench down, as the day had progressed they had been able to pretty much piece together the whole night which had been mostly spent laughing, joking and relaxing with each other.

“Yeah, but the next time you suggest we polish off a bottle and a third of chapange off each I am smashing the bottle over your head and knocking you the fuck out until the ideas passes.” Seth stated, Dean grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Because they all knew, there would definitely be a next time, and it would most likely go in the exact same was as the night before had gone.


	26. day 26 ~ Tattoo's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so i dropped off the wagon a little here, things got super busy for me around halloween and I just didn't have time to write or come up with ideas, but I had this chapter half way done and really wanted to at least finish it....
> 
> Also this gives me a good way to let you all know I hhave changed my username... previously I was SwipatronSparks, now HidingInTheClouds from what I understand any links I have shared in the past to my fics should still be live, however if any of you have come here from a broken link it would be great if you could let me know so I can look into getting it fixed :)

Roman shifted pulling himself out of the light snooze he had dropped into only to giggle slightly when he felt his arm be pulled back to where it had moved from, Dean's hand wasn't tight enough that Roman couldn't have stopped it if he had wanted to, he cracked his eyes open shifting his head and glancing down to watch as Dean's fingers went back to their previous activity of lightly tracing the patterns and lines that twisted down his arm, he shifted pressing a kiss to the top of Deans head where it was lying on his chest, Dean responded by nuzzling into him, but otherwise didn't do anything else in response, too focused on his task, his touch was light, his finger tip drawing the long lines that seperated the different patterns before it would trace its way back up the imaginary line 'filling in' the gap between the imaginary lines drawn over the real ones. Roman opened his mouth several times to talk ut every time found himself closing it before actually speaking, not wanting to break the silence. 

He was comfortable, probably too comfortable, neither of them had really moved, one of Dean's legs was still lying between Roman's own, he could feel Dean's toes gently shifting, running up and down Roman's leg or at least it was travelling as far as Dean could move his toes, the rest of Dean's body was lying resting down his side, his head resting on his shoulder and his fingers on his free hand were stil tracing the lines running down his own. Roman finally moved his other arm taking Dean's other hand in his own and using one finger to shift Dean's rings out of the way so he could do the same and trace the thin black line that was inked into the skin there, Dean looked up at him binking curously, Roman shrugged smiling gently.

"You're tracing mine." He said gently, his voice hardly above a whisper, Dean hummed and finally stopped the random doodling in favour of stretching out his body.

"Jus' didn't feel like movin' yet." Dean replied.

"We don't gotta move babe." He said quietly, Dean hummed happily and snuggled down pressing himself into Roman.

"I have been thinking about extending it." Roman said after a while.

"Extending it?" Dean asked.

"Your tattoo?" He added, Roman nodded, humming in answer.

"Yeah, I was thinking of extending it down my back."

"That would look awesome" Dean said.

"But you're not much of a front sleeper." He said thoughtfully, Roman scrunched up his nose that was an understatement, Roman was definately a back or side sleeper over a front sleeper.

"I will manage." Dean suddenly smirked.

"You never have problem's sleeping on top of me." Roman snorted.

"You would like that wouldn't you." He asked, having picked up on what Dean was really saying, Dean sent him a far too innocent grin.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He said airily, finally moving and sliding out of bed, Roman was quick to follow him, standing and wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, the skin there warm from being under the blankets, pulling the slightly smaller man into his body, he leaned over Dean's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, and you know I know exactly what you were talking about as well." He said, Dean giggled.

"What you gonna do about it?" He asked teasingly, sliding out of Roman's hold and turning in the doorway to their bathroom, his boxers doing nothing to hide what he had in mind.

"You could join me in the shower." He suggested, turning on the spot again and disappearing into the room properly, Roman stood there blinking for several seconds until he heard the shower turn on and that was all the prompting he needed before he followed Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how i got from Dean doing imaginary tattoos on Roman to them going for a shower together but there we go, at least its another finished chapter. :)


End file.
